What is THAT!
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: Max Ride/Twilight twist. Max and her flock have been working on defeating ITEX when they fly over a field. They land in a rainy town. Where are they? Takes place after TFW & BD. Disclaimer: I dont own MR/T, JP&SM do.
1. Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. James Patterson and Stephenie Meyer do.**

**Claimer: I own all published books written by them.**

Max POV

We were flying down from Alaska. The flock and I had just finished destroying their school, as there were many over the world. We were on our way down to California, to the school we were "born" in to destroy it.

After flying for 5 hours strait, Nudge and Angel begged me to stop. Currently, we were above a rainy town. I hate rain. It's a pain to fly in, but I wanted to get as close as possible to the school.

Nudge said, "Please Max? Please please pleaseeeeeeee can we stop?"

One look at her had me in. Damn. Bambi eyes. "Fine. Let's go down here."

I looked around and saw Fang frowning at me. I mouthed 'Bambi eyes' to him and he looked away.

I glanced down to the ground for a place to sleep and saw a clearing through the rain-drenched air. I tilted my wings and we dropped down. I landed and walked to the trees. "You guys get settled. I'll go get some food from the town we passed a minute or two ago. Fang's in charge."

With that I ran and took off in the direction from which we came to find the store. Flying for hours makes you hungry!

A minute later, using my super speed, I found what looked like a Wal-mart and landed behind the building. I walked around and in the door, my MaxRide credit card in my pocket. I pushed a cart from a line of them and went down the food isles, putting in the cart what I could easily carry for a minute.

Rosalie POV

Emmett and I were in the store, getting food for Bella's dad, Charlie. Although we don't eat, Edward and Bella like to help Charlie, as he still can't cook. I walked past a tall girl pushing a cart in the isle we were in and caught her scent. I am a predator and, although I haven't drunk blood, I smelled her out of habit. The girl was new to the town of Forks and I wanted to see if she would be a danger to my family.

The air stank of animal around her, as if she lived with them. I sniffed again, quietly, and smelled bird, overlapped with human. Emmett looked at me as I unconsciously leaned in closer, trying to figure out the smell.

"What is it, Rose?" he asked quietly, though I caught it with my vampire hearing.

"Smell," I said, leaving it at that.

He sniffed and widened his eyes at the girl. She walked by in the opposite direction, and the smell grew until I realized the bird and human stench were somehow merged.

"What is that?" he exclaimed, still silent.

"I don't know."

The girl walked in the direction of the checkout. Emmett quickly shoveled food from the shelves into the cart and walked after her. I followed and we went to a checkout desk, where the teen who worked there nodded at us.

Our time took less than the girls' so we gathered the bags for Charlie and walked out into the rain, waiting in the shadows.

The girl quickly walked out and to the back of the store, many bags in hand, as if they weighed little to her. Yet, I could see the plastic strain with the load of food. She went around the back of the store. Odd place to park or whatever she was doing.

Emmett and I followed her silently, still in shadows. The girl looked around her, and then set the bags on the pavement. She drew off her large windbreaker. She tied the jacket around her waist and picked up the bags.

Then, the girl spread wings from slits in the back of her shirt and jumped in the air.

**Please review! If you do, I will give you a cake, _your choice!_**

**Moony**


	2. Real nice

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters, just the plot. (No matter how much I want to either)**

Max POV

I was walking down the isle when I inhaled and smelled stale blood mingling with coldness. The blood made me stiffed and I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw a pale couple slowly walking by me, faces adverted in my direction. Ignoring them, I continued walking to the checkout, where the teen working there looked at me. Him I ignored as well. This really was a small town.

He said the total after ringing up the food and I handed him the MaxRide card. He handed it back and I signed the receipt. I picked up the bags and walked out the door a bit after the strange couple, who had finished before me.

Walking around to the back of the Wal-mart, bags in hand, I carefully scented the air for the blood smell. It came from shadows by the back. I smiled to myself, figuring the couple had sense enough to leave me alone. I set the bags down and looked around for humans.

I unzipped the jacket and tied it around my waist. Bending down for the bags, I saw the couple in the shadows through my hair. I stood and spread my wings and jumped in the air, pushing hard on the down stroke.

I quickly shot up and glanced down at the two strangers before turning and super flying to my flock.

Cheers resulted with the arrival of me and food and I quickly passed it around. Iggy had a fire going, how, I will never know, because it was so wet. I sat next to Fang on a rock and held a stick over the fire, with food on it.

I thought over the two in the store, and blocked my mind from Angel. I didn't want her to know about them.

I ate quickly and the flock and I spread out in branches.

A while later, the flock slept peacefully and I was on watch, when I heard a rustle from trees on the other side of the clearing. I looked up and quickly woke the flock. They were silent as they jumped down and stood behind me, all traces of sleep gone.

Out from the brush stepped 8 people, of which the couple from the store was part of.

I looked behind me to Angel, who had a frown on her face as she read the minds of the people. "Max, I can't read their minds, something's blocking me!"

"Thanks anyway, Angel," I soothed the 6-year-old.

I exchanged looks with Fang and we both took a step forward from the flock, them behind us.

The strangers advanced on us and finally stopped 10 feet away. A blonde man and bronze haired boy stepped forward. The blonde opened his mouth to speak.

Rosalie POV

It took no more than 5 minutes to run from the store to our home in the woods. I thought back to the girl. She had _wings_!

When we arrived, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were all there. Edward looked shocked when he read my mind.

"Flying humans?! We're vampires and _we _don't fly!" he exclaimed.

"That is not normal! I say they're a threat and should take them down!" Emmett exclaimed, always wanting to battle.

Alice said, "We should find where she is and see if she's a threat to us, BEFORE we get into destroying her."

"Good idea Alice," Carlisle said.

Esme went, "Well I guess we are all going, just in case. Bella, you may want to leave Renesme here with Jacob, either way. She's still too young to be of much use if it does come down to fighting."

Bella nodded, and Edward stretched out his mind to find the girl.

"It seems like the girl is eating, and she's with a few friends. We should go later, when they are asleep," he said.

"I agree. Who knows if the others are like her?" I said, trying not to be out spoken.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Emmett said.

I held back comments. I thought she looked innocent of much. Why should we Cullen's be deciding other's fate for them?

An hour later, Edward stretched out his mind again, searching for the girl. He said, "She is the only one awake, and she is in the field we play ball in."

Carlisle replied, "Let's go."

We took off running and made it to the clearing in 2 minutes. It was 6 or 7 miles away from our home. It was raining lightly when we emerged from the trees to see 6 people, the girl in front, on the other side.

Bella said, "I'll block." She screwed up her face and concentrated, to get the shield around us all.

We all walked forward and heard a little blonde girl behind the older girl say, "Max, I can't read their minds, something's blocking me!"

The girl, Max, told her, "Thanks anyway, Angel." She stepped forward with a dark haired boy.

Edward seemed shocked as he heard this comment. Another mind reader? What are these people!?

My family and I walked until we were no less than 10 feet from the group. Carlisle and Edward stepped in front of us.

Carlisle opened his mouth and said, "What are you?" What a good way to put that, Carlisle, real good way.

**I hope this isn't too weird. I know Rose and Emmett are out of character, but I couldn't really do this from her POV unless I did so.**

**Please click review!! I will give u a cookie of your choice!!**


	3. Explanations are Long

The strangers advanced on us and finally stopped 10 feet away

**A.N.: Thank you all so much for reviewing my story!! I will try to make it awesome as a cross for those who don't normally read them. Thanks again!**

**Moony**

Previously:

_The strangers advanced on us and finally stopped 10 feet away. A blonde man and bronze haired boy stepped forward. The blonde opened his mouth to speak. _

Max POV

The man said, "What are you?"

Oh yeah, really smooth.

"How rude! And I think I should be asking_ you _that question, because I know for a fact I don't smell like stale blood and coldness!" I exclaimed to the group.

"How on earth could you possibly get that? There is no way humans can get the blood," the bronze haired boy said.

"Try being a mutant freak, and then come to me. Again, what are you?" I said.

The blonde girl from the store said, "Carlisle, just tell her, this is getting old." I thought, _Finally, one of them has sense!_

"Fine, Rose. We are vampires. Are you a threat to us?"

"Depends on what you call a threat," I said.

Nudge quickly spoke after me. "Well it's about time. Were you created by the school? We always thought there would be some –" Iggy put his hand over Nudge's mouth. How he managed to get it right on in his blindness, I will never know.

"What's the school?" the male from the store asked.

"If we are to be sharing our secrets, I think we should first introduce ourselves," the blonde man said. "I am Carlisle, and this is my family: Esme," a sweet-looking brunette, "Rosalie," the blonde girl from the store, "Edward," the bronze haired one, "Bella," a brown haired girl with reddish eyes, "Jasper," a blonde haired male, "Alice," a petite black haired girl, "and Emmett," the buff male from the store.

"I'm Max and this is my flock: Fang, Iggy, who is blind, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel."

"Why is he called Gasman?" the vampire Alice asked.

Iggy felt the need to talk then. "Wait around and you will see." Dun dun dun….

The Cullen family looked puzzled, but I very much didn't care.

Bella said, "What is the school?"

"The school, better known as ITEX, is this horrible place where evil scientists take fertilized eggs and add different DNA to them. We are Avian-Human hybrids. Along with us, there are a few living experiments, such as the Erasers, Wolf-Human hybrids. However, they were exterminated with the rise of the German ITEX, when they realized it was easier to program robots than train Erasers. The Erasers were failing experiments because they aged to young adult in the span of 7 years, and then expired shortly after. My flock and I have been around the world destroying the ITEX and schools while saving experiments as we went along. So that is our life to this point," I explained to the vampires before us. Adding to Nudge's question, I said, "Were you created by the school?"

"No, we weren't. I was the first of us, from Europe, and then created all but Alice, Jasper, and Bella. Alice and Jasper joined us, after Alice escaped from a mental ward as a vampire, and Jasper ran from the wars in the South. Bella started life with us as human, and married Edward last year. He turned her vampire 5 months ago, which you can tell by her red eyes," Carlisle responded.

Esme talked next. "Do you need a place to stay while you rest?" She is kind for a stranger.

I looked back to the flock, who were all tired and dirty. I turned back and replied, "Please, if its no trouble to you."

"None at all. We live off the main road, 5 miles in the woods, East from here. Do you need help with your things?" Carlisle said.

"No, we are good. Thank you for your help."

My flock and I turned and gathered our belongings from the trees. Iggy put out the fire, which was amazingly still burning, even in the rain. Blind boy has talent, I'll give him that. Fang and I had the heaviest loads when we all put our bags on. One by one, Angel first, my flock took off from the clearing and waited above us. When I was last, I spread my 13 foot span and jumped up.

Rosalie POV

The flock, as Max called them, were staying with us. After talking, she and her friends packed and all 6 of them spread wings and flew. My family and I raced home, to meet the flock when they arrived.


	4. Bears are Good

**AN – Thank you all so much for reviewing and adding my story to your lists!! You all rock, and I will try to have chapters up as soon as possible. Yesterday was a good day, with 3 added chappys, but it will slow down with my HW taking up mucho time. Well, that and swim practice. But what ever, you just press that button down there (how mean, there is NO down arrow on a keyboard (you know, that DRAWS them)) and I will be happy and type faster! **

**lol Moony**

Max POV

The flock and I found the Cullen's house down below with our raptor vision and we landed in a clearing before it. The house was HUGE! Bigger even than our E-shaped home way back when we actually _had _a home to live in. Anyways, the Cullen's were out front of the white house, standing in the grass. They all looked up at us as we dropped out of the sky to land before them, wings slightly out to cool off. The vamps still looked somewhat amazed there really were flying talking humans out there in the world. Lo and behold there were!

I walked over to the family of vampires and said, "If we are staying here, I have to ask for my flock: do you have any food or should we go and buy some before we go inside?"

Carlisle laughed at that. "Of course we do! Even if we only drink blood, there are still Renesme, Bella's daughter, whom you will meet later, Jacob and his pa-friends, friends…and Charlie, Bella's father. Help yourself to it."

I wonder what he evaded there…or rather what was to be said in place of friends. I responded, "If you could show Iggy the kitchen that would be great."

"But he's _blind_!" Esme exclaimed.

Iggy, in one of his sarcastic moods, said, "Oh my God, no way!" while waving his hand in front of his blind, sightless eyes.

The flock and I cracked up; that was along the lines of what MaxII said when she impersonated me a while back, trying to make the flock "better." Speaking of that time, we had left Total and Akelia **(AN – Is that how it's spelled? W/E, I'm too lazy to look)** with my mom back in Arizona so we could save the world without gazillion ton dogs weighing us down.

The Cullen's exchanged looks, which I noticed through my laughter. Carlisle said, "Well, come on in and make yourselves comfortable. There are 2 rooms in the basement, 3 upstairs, and a room in the attic. There are 2 showers upstairs, 1 down, and a bathroom on the main floor, so make your selves comfortable. When you are ready, I'll show you the kitchen." With that, Carlisle and his family of golden-eyed vampires (minus Bella) walked inside their house.

The flock and I followed him in, quickly dividing up rooms. Fang and I called the basement, Iggy, Angel, and Nudge were on the 2nd floor, and Gazzy is up in the attic. We all split up and I quickly ran down the stairs, wanting a shower. Totally girly to want to be clean, but I felt as if my skin was dirt. Not skin, but dirt. Yuck.

I got out of the shower and, wrapped in a towel, went in the hall to the room I was to stay in, where Alice had left me a change of clothing. She told me she found them in Rosalie's room, so in a way I was more grateful for her than before.

After dressing, I walked out of my room down the hall, not really paying attention, and literally ran into Fang. We both stumbled back, in our own little worlds. That's when I saw he was only in a towel, water still streaming down from his hair. _Fang is hot!_ I thought. _Bad Max, bad Max! He's your __**brother**__!!_ "Oops, sorry Fang!" I said, blushing, and turned and ran up the stairs.

I smelled food; hopefully Iggy had something that would take my mind off that incredibly cute incident. _BAD MAX!!_

Rosalie POV

I sat in the kitchen watching the blind bird kid – Iggy – cook for his family. Funny how the people you think can't do anything turn your mind around and can easily do the hard chores in life. I'd say I was jealous, but I wasn't. Who would want to go around _cleaning_? Well, Esme, but that was because she was the only one home, with most of us at college, Carlisle at the hospital all the time, and Bella and Edward in their own little vacation home.

If I were human, I think I would like to eat what Iggy was cooking. It smelled really good. But no, I am not human, and I no longer have that unhappiness for Bella when I look at her, for she has a daughter that I helped along. Okay…losing my mind here. I'm going to go hunting. Maybe Emmett will go…

"Hey, Em! Want to go out?" I called, a little louder than necessary. Emmett was in the garage. Normally I would join him, but I was a little sidetracked today.

"Give me a minute, Rose! I'll be right there!" Emmett called back to me.

Sure enough, not 5 seconds later he was before me. I smiled, flashing teeth. "Let's go."

"It's spring, so plenty of bears for us!" Emmett exclaimed as we ran out of the house and headed for the woods. We catapulted over the river and sprinted, trees flashing by. I caught a scent trail of two bears and started loping after them. Dinner! Emmett followed, then suddenly shot ahead, trying to get to them first. As if! I put my head down and raced, blonde hair streaming back. I passed him and soon came upon the bears.

One was a female, and cranky of the overbearing male chasing her around. Poor girl! I leaped and jumped on the male, swiftly knocking him out by a flick of the finger to the back of the head.

Heart still pumping warm blood, I bent my head down and bit the large vein on the side of the male bear's neck. Blood quickly filled my mouth and I swallowed, drinking as much as I could until the bear slowly died to loss of blood by me.

I lifted my head and whipped my lips on the back of my hand, licking the blood and swallowing. I looked over at Emmett to see he had just finished wrestling with the she-bear and was starting to drink. "I'm going for more. Catch up when you're done, okay Em?" I ask. He nods through the fur and I took off running.

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE click that button! I will try and get a new chapter up tomorrow!**

**Moony**


	5. Special Vamps

For those who haven't caught on yet, This is Max

**For those who haven't caught on yet, **_This is Max_. **This is me. And **_This is Angel_.

Max POV

Iggy made good on his food. There were piles of bacon, eggs, toast, and a pitcher of fresh-squeezed orange juice sitting on the table, along with plates and forks. Iggy and Gazzy were already gorging themselves, each on what looked like their second full plate.

Angel came down next. Her blonde curls were hanging damply around her face, clean for the first time in months. She took a plate off the stack and I helped her load up. I also helped myself and sat next to Angel.

Nudge came from upstairs and, talking wildly, sat and grabbed food. "Oh my gosh, Max! This place is amazing! I get my own room and the bathroom? Awesome! There's like, everything I could ever need! Can I give you a makeover? Please Max? Alice says she has some really cool clothes and you could totally –" she was cut off.

"Thank you Iggy, and no, Nudge, you won't be giving me a makeover. No matter how much you beg, _or_ give me those Bambi Eyes you and Angel are so overly fond of. No," I said firmly one last time, when I looked up from my food.  
"No what?" Fang asked, grabbing food and sitting in the chair next to me, the only one empty around the table.

"Max won't let Nudge and I give her a makeover!" Angel replied.

He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged. I didn't want a full makeover, just a haircut. It kept getting in my eyes when I flew. Thinking about it, I looked around the table and saw everyone needed one. The keeping from when we lived with Mom a while ago wore off and we were long past due. _Maybe a hair cut and clothing. We all need it_, I thought.

_Yes! Max, you are awesome!_

_Don't I know it? And Angel?_

…_Yeah?_

_What have I told you about reading minds?_

_Not to…_

_Exactly._

_Sorry, Max._

_Just don't read them again._

_Well, there is another reason for me doing so. _

She didn't need my input to continue talking mentally as we ate.

_These vampires are "vegetarians." They don't drink human blood, just animal. And they have powers like us._

_Damn. Some people have all the luck. So what gifts do they have?_

_Alice can see the future; Edward reads minds like I do, but he cant talk to the person; Bella has mind shields, which is why I couldn't read anything earlier; Jasper can control a body's feelings; Carlisle is immune to the scent of human blood and works at a normal hospital; and Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesme, is half-human, half-vampire. She can show people what she is thinking by touch. _

_Wow. These vampires are as good as we are in the gift department. Did you catch anything else?_

_Wow. These vampires are as good as we are in the gift department. Did you catch anything else?_

_There was one thing they were all careful to not think about. I think it has something to do with Jacob and his "friends" but I am not sure. No one will think about him! I only know he is watching Renesme for the day. _

_Well, that's enough for now. Thanks Angel, and tell the others to block their minds. _

_Okay Max. And did you mean it that we could go shopping?_

I sighed. _Yeah. Tell the others. After getting some sleep, we'll go tomorrow. _

_Yes!_

With that, I felt Angel's presence leave my mind and I concentrated on my food.

So the vamps were "vegetarians" but what did that mean for us who were part bird?

I leaned back in my chair, finished after nearly inhaling 4 plates of Iggy's food.

"Thanks for that, Iggy. Really good," I told him. He nodded back to me and I said, "I'm going to sleep for a while, and I suggest you all do the same." I held out my fist and we all stacked hands. I stood and cleared my plate, trusting Iggy to clean up. Everyone else stood and cleared, while Iggy got started on the dishes with Gazzy's help.

Turning a corner and opening a door led me to the basement stairs. One whole wall of the entire house was glass. In the basement, there were the 2 rooms Fang and I were in, the bathroom, and a large open room with the glass wall. I looked out through the view of a wide, slow-moving river, and then turned and closed the door of "my" room.

I turned to the bed after closing the door and reclined on the neatly made surface. I shut off the light and closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.

**AN – I have this chapter written so I figured why not post it tonight, if you are all anxious to read it? Hope it's good to you all! **

**And remember to press that review button instead of just sitting there reading these chapters!**

**Oh yeah! 324 hits from ch. 1-4 alone! You all rock!!**

**Moony**


	6. Grandpa

**OMG!! I met the Silver Medalist for the Women's 100 Fly, Christine Magnuson, at my swim practice today!! OMG!**

**Be patient please! I am busy, but will try and get chappys out ASAP.**

**And for all you anxious people out there (coughcoughbloomskycough) here is the next chapter!**

**Moony**

Edward POV

Bella and I had run from the house to go visit Jacob, his pack, and our daughter. By now, Renesme has aged to look like a 7 year old. She could talk, but Nessy, Jacob's nickname for her, still liked to communicate by touch.

Jake and Nessy were at the beach of La Push **(Is it La Push? I hope so…****)** all day, along with two members of Jake's pack, Leah and her brother, Seth. Charlie had gone down to La Push earlier to go fishing with Billy, Jake's dad. When Bella and I ran down, we saw the 6 of them sitting on tree trunks keeping Nessy entertained.

Although Renesme is 5 months old, Charlie still can't get around the fact he has a 7-year-old looking 5-month-old as a granddaughter – the only one he will ever have. Not to mention the fact that he missed Bella's whole pregnancy. **(But that's a story that takes place in ****Breaking Dawn****. It is not my place to tell it.) **

To the 2 humans there, it looked like Bells and I just completely materialized out of thin air. The 3 teens had scented us before we got to them, and Renesme heard us from a distance away. Part of the vampire in her, I guess.

Nessy quickly leaped up from the ground and ran to Bella and me. She jumped up a few feet and managed to land in our arms. I laughed loudly, no need to hold myself back, and Bella did too. Nessy giggled like the child she is as we swung her back and forth between us as we walked over to the others.

Bella caught Jake's gaze as we got closer. He stood and held his arms out as we swung Nessy out before us and released her wrists. Charlie stood in shock, looking at Nessy flying in the air to him. No need to fear, Charlie.

Nessy tumbled in the air like a gymnast and landed bridal-style in Jake's arms.

Bella and I walked over to the group hand-in-hand. Bells kissed her dad on his cheek. He had long ago gotten over the fact her eyes were red in color. In the beginning, Bella had worn contacts when visiting Charlie, but the amount of times we saw him, we decided he had the right to see his daughter the way she was.

Charlie didn't know we were vampires, just that there were things out there in the world besides human. Although he knows about Jake and the werewolf thing… **(Again, ****Breaking Dawn****) **odd combination.

"Are you hungry, Nessy?" Bella asked her daughter.

"Yeah, Mommy. Can we get something?" We both nodded to her question, and Jake, after putting down Nessy, and his pack went behind some bushes to change forms.

"Thanks for watching Nessy for us," I told Charlie and Billy.

Billy nodded and said, "Family business?"

"Close enough to it," Bella replied to him.

Charlie was now used to not knowing what was going on with our discussions. He had decided he didn't want to know more than what was needed to live as a member of our family, and he was in happy oblivion.

"Let's _go_ Mommy and Daddy! I'm _hungry_!" Nessy exclaimed.

"Shh, dear. We're waiting for the pack. Take it up with them," Bella gently scolded. "Say good-bye to Grandpa and Billy, Sweet."

"See you later Grandpa and Billy," Nessy said, waving. "Finally," she exclaimed, when three large wolves trotted out of the brush.

Jake, the reddish-brown wolf, was the largest of the 3. Seth, a sandy color, was next, although he was 3 years younger than his 18-year-old sister, Leah, who came next. Her coat was grey in color. Jake was almost as tall as Bella at the shoulder.

Nessy squeaked in joy, and jumped to land gracefully on Jake's back. We were all ready to go hunting, and Charlie began rolling Billy in his chair up the beach.

Jake and the other wolves started trotting, and then quickly picked up the pace to a gallop. They were _almost_ as fast as my family and I, but not quite.

We all ran together into the woods of La Push, hunting game until the sun went down, the occasional howls of the other La Push pack flowing through the air.

By the time moonlight glinted through the thick covering of clouds, we had all eaten our fill of creatures and ran back to our cabin in the woods. It was a wedding gift.

Renesme, having climbed all over the wolves, took a shower to wash fur, blood, and unidentifiable chunks of…wooded creatures…off.

Together, Bella and I put Renesme to bed, with her wolf-sibs in a pile around her, to sleep out the night.


	7. New Kid on the Block

**For those of you who wanted action, I hope you start getting your fill now! **

**Moony**

* * *

Max POV

I woke around 11 in the morning the following day. Yawning, I slowly walked up the stairs to find Iggy using the wall as a guide, mapping the layout of the house. I shook my head and left him to it, going in the kitchen for anything to eat.

I didn't see any food Iggy could have left out, only 4 strangers sitting around the table. One, a girl and the youngest there, looked around Angel's age, with bright brown eyes that looked at me curiously. She must be Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter.

The other three were teens. They were all well-muscled and tan, and had glossy black hair. One was a girl, and looked related to the smaller boy. The other looked at me curiously, black eyes questioning. Those three must have been the friends one of the vampires was thinking of.

I tried to ignore them, but it was hard. All three of the strangers were looking at me curiously and drawing in deeper breaths than normal humans. I figured something was up, so I walked past them to the counter, copying what they were doing. And that's when I figured it out.

I sniffed deeper and smelled it from them: _wolf_. I turned wide eyes to the group – pack – and the middle aged boy caught my eye. His stare made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

I didn't want to stay anymore. I turned and quickly walked away from the table and left the strange group to go downstairs.

Fang opened his door as I rushed down the hall. He hastily grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room he was in. "What's up, Max?"

"Erasers, upstairs," was all I said. He widened his eyes and I nodded in response.

_Angel! Get the others and come DOWN here!_

Jacob POV

After last night, when Seth, Leah, and I crashed in our wolf forms on Nessie's floor, we came back to the Cullen's human.

A little after 11, a girl came up the stairs. She was around 5'8" and quickly spoke with another, even taller, boy before coming in the kitchen, where we were all gathered around the table.

The girl glided into the kitchen as if she would take off and fly at any moment. When she walked behind us, I smelled the air and caught a faint whiff of bird, under human scent. The girl was human, not vamp. That much was obvious. She clearly breathed, and her skin was a tan color, not pale white. So why was she staying with the Cullen's? Bella was an only child, and everyone else's siblings would have died before now.

The girl caught the 3 of us looking at her and breathing deep to find her scent. When she saw us, she copied the gesture, drawing in a deep breath through her nose.

Whatever scent she caught off us made the strange girl stop dead. She gave an alarming look, and I caught her eye. She was unnerved by my look, as I was by hers. Her eyes were a dark brown, like Bella's before the change, and almond-shaped.

The girl's skin paled, and she quickly turned to go down the stairs.

Voices floated up the stairs, another boy, and hers. A moment of silence followed after 2 words spoken.

The boy who was wandering around before moved back in sight of the kitchen, and, using the wall as a guide as if he were blind, he paced down the stairs. From the second floor and attic, 3 doors opened and more kids came down, each tall for their age, skinny, and as graceful as the older girl with no effort. They ran down the halls and staircases, to join the others in the basement.

Sounds of exclamation could be heard. One sentence I caught, from an unfamiliar voice, was, "Here, Max? But I don't want to leave! Alice and Rosalie are so nice! They let me use their bathroom and give Angel and me makeovers!"

"Nudge! If we don't leave, the school will…" That was all I heard, apparently from the girl Max.

I wondered what they were saying. I mean, really. Rosalie? _Nice_? There was no way the cold-hearted ice princess Rosalie was nice.

A moment after I thought this, Rosalie herself ran down the stairs and to the basement. Her sweet voice could be heard as the kids listened to her. Raised voices could be heard after a few exchanged sentences.

"Rosalie! We _told_ you all when you invited us to stay that _we don't do wolves_!"

"Max, they are harmless! If they were to get within your space, I know you could easily take them! After all those years on the run, even Angel could! The pack can take apart vampires, but Jake's morals keep them away from humans, or those part human! They call themselves the Protectors back in La Push. Just don't go until you are recovered!"

Rosalie was vouching for us? That was new, although she threw in a few insults to us as well. And how did that girl scent the wolf that covered Seth, Leah, and me? No human could, not even Bella, and she was closer to me than that girl, Max, ever got. What did Rosalie mean, by part human? Was the girl like Nessie, only not vampire?

* * *

**Yep, it's a repost! Thanks goes to xDarklightx for pointing out the errors.**

**~Moony**


	8. You rock

Max POV

After the flock and I argued with Rose, us wanting to leave, and her nearly begging us to stay, Rose had us go upstairs to the kitchen with the 3 wolves. She obviously won the argument, using the fact that Jake and his pack were "Protectors" of their home town. Apparently, the werewolves were werewolves, not created by the school. They could live forever, until they either gave up being a wolf in later years, or were killed. The wolves were created a few hundred generations back, by some leaders of a tribe with an attack by vampires. **(Full history in ****Eclipse****)**

Rose led us upstairs, where we saw the wolves and Nessy were sitting around the table, staring in wonder at the basement. Who would dare to get in a fight with a vampire, and have no blows be struck? All I can say is my temper is better than theirs are. Wow, that's saying something.

She pushed us through the doorway with her vampy strength, and as much as I wanted to resist, I held back. There was absolutely no reason for the werewolves to know all about my flock.

Jake and his wolves, Seth and Leah, had heard our entire fight and knew I knew what they were. What they didn't know was what I was or how I got so many talents, some known like the hearing and scent, some not so known, like my wings. That will be left a secret, unless he asks questions and the flock approves. After all, a girl has got to have some secrets!

Since Jake and his wolves were natural shape-shifters, their first instinct was to follow their nose, the most powerful of a wolf's senses. They all breathed deeply, and then frowned in a funny way when the avian caught in their noses. The wolf-scent in the air became stronger with curiosity, as they gazed at Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and me with level stares.

There was silence for a moment, and then Nudge broke it saying, "Max I'm bored. Can we go out yet? It's hot in here. And you promised to take –"

"Nudge!" we all replied at once.

"What? All I said was I wanted to go out and leave already! Please, Max? Angel told me you said we could!"

"Fine. Rose? We'll see you later, okay?" I told her.

She nodded and shooed us to the doorway of the kitchen. "I won't tell them what you are, because I have no right to, but someone else might. So hurry back." We left the kitchen, when Angel turned around and said to the youngest one, Seth, "I know we're weird, but you have no right to think those things about people you don't know anything about. And you," she said to Jake, "you mind your own business. There is no way you will find out what we are. There is no history because we are all one-of-a-kind. And Leah? We aren't vampires or were-anything. Just mostly anything. So stop making a fool of yourself thinking things like that."

Angel turned and walked past us to the front as my flock and I turned to grin at the shocked werewolves. Now, they would be more confused than ever, but they wouldn't know what we were.

"Ouch," I said to them. "You all just got told by an 8-year-old. Life is harsh for you, so have fun living in cluelessness!"

The rest of my flock turned and went out the front door, to find Angel fluttering a few yards above the ground. We jumped in the air and followed her up. Gazzy laughed and flew below his little sister.

"Angel, you rock! That was so funny; you should have seen their faces when you left!"

I laughed along with the flock. It really _was_ funny.

"Okay, let's go everybody!" I exclaimed when I saw the 3 pack members run out the door a mile below us, thanks to my raptor vision. Angel and Nudge cheered, Iggy and Gazzy gave evil smiles, Gazzy's unknown to Iggy, which I ignored for the time being. And guess who stayed silent. Fang. He did give me an odd look, which I answered with a shrug, but he followed us all the same.

**There will be more action in the next few chapters.**

**Also, if anyone remembers if there are more wolves that joined Jake's pack during ****Breaking Dawn****, it would be great if you could tell me. I don't remember, and I couldn't find any when I looked back through the book today, but I probably missed it if there were. **

**If you have an answer to the question above, or just want to review, press that button! You will be totally awesome if you do! Well, awesomer than you already are, in any case. **

**Moony**


	9. Hello Flirty

Rosalie POV

Why did Max and Angel have to be all mysterious about what they were? I didn't know what was up with Angel, but I could guess she had powers with the mind, considering she answered thoughts not spoken, like Edward occasionally did.

The wolves were staring at nothing for 15 seconds, before jumping, as if getting out of a trance.

Jake got out of his chair and bounded across the kitchen to the outside door, closely followed by Seth and Leah.

I sprinted and blocked the way to the outside, giving Max and her family a chance to get high up in the air before the wolves got through the doorway.

"Let us pass, Rosalie," Jake said, voice hard with anger and confusion. I quickly glanced over my shoulder through the window to see none of the flock was on the ground any longer. I opened the door myself and walked into the light fog of Forks.

Leah changed by the porch behind a bush to get a better scent trail, as Jake and Seth speedily searched around the house, finding nothing. Leah as a grey wolf shot from behind the bushes, her clothing tied around her ankle. She ran to the porch where I was and sniffed around, before finding the trail that led to the center of the yard. There she stopped, confused.

"Is that it? Where did they go?" Seth asked.

_Wouldn't you like to know?_ I thought to myself snidely.

Leah whined and pointed her muzzle up. There were 6 bird-like shapes circling around in the sky above the house. That soon disappeared in altitude. They could fly high!

Jake exclaimed, "There is no way those 6 kids can fly. There is no such thing as flying kids, not in history or legend!"

I wondered if he ever checked the internet for the news, about three years ago in New York. I knew for a fact there was some impact in the news about some flying bird kids causing chaos. If that was the flock, well good job for them.

Leah ran around again, trying to find something that was so obviously not there. I walked out to the garage to help Emmett with one of the many Cullen cars. I'd talk to Max or one of her "siblings" later on, when they got back from where they went.

Max POV

In the nearest town with stores **(After all, Forks is a **_**really**_** tiny place)**, we landed behind the hair cutter place and fixed our windswept clothes, before walking around to the front and entering. The lady at the desk was a high schooler, no older than 18. She looked us over, and then settling her eyes on Fang. She smiled at him in a flirtatious way until I cleared my throat. She disappointingly moved her eyes away from him to look at me with distaste. Angel giggled behind me, probably reading some rude thought in her mind about me. Like I cared.

"How can I help you?" she asked us, mostly directing her words towards Fang.

He looked at me and I answered, "Six haircuts please."

"Okay, please wait over there," the lady said, nodding to a row of empty chairs.

We all sat down and Nudge went on a roll about what she would get for her hair. I think the only one who actually paid attention was Angel.

She shifted in my direction, gave a small smile out of the corner of her mouth, and returned to the conversation.

A couple people waltzed out from the back of the store and said, "Who would like to go first?" Iggy and Nudge went, and Fang and I stayed with Angel and Gazzy.

A few minutes later, another couple hair dressers finished with their people and came over to us, ready to help the next pair. Fang and Gazzy went.

By the time the place was ready for Angel and I to get our hair cut, Iggy was getting his hair dried, while Nudge's person was still styling her damp locks.

Finally, 2 guys came from the back room, apparently off break, to Angel and me, leading us to chairs to get our hair washed.

My shoulder-length blonde hair was clean for once, a plus when living with the Cullen's, even for a day, but it was tangled because I couldn't be bothered to use a brush. I let the guy working on my hair do what he wanted, and I watched from the corner of my eyes as long pieces of hair drifted down to the floor from my head and the clip of the guy's scissors.

I sat in the chair with my eyes closed, wanting my new look to be a surprise. I listened as Iggy was told what his new cut looked like by Nudge. His strawberry-blonde hair was short, with streaks of purple and red running through it.

Nudge described her cut to him. It was an inch above her shoulders and strait, with dark brown and blonde highlights streaked in a crazy pattern.

Fang finished next, with the same cut as New York all those years ago, long in front and short in back, with the multicolored brown highlights and a few blue tossed in.

Gazzy was cheerful, with a pixy cut like Alice, nearly shaved on the sides and gelled into spikes on top. He said he had blue and green tips on the spikes, bright against his blonde.

Angel was next. Her light blonde curls were shorter than Nudge's, angled to the back, with side bangs. She had wash out purple and pink accenting her hair.

Finally, my guy finished. I opened my eyes and saw my normally long hair was short, like the cut from New York. There were blue and black streaks dashed through the hair in random bursts of color. I smiled, liking it.

I paid the 70 for the 6 cuts and we walked around again to the back of the building, where we took off, headed for Forks and the Cullen's.

**Hey does anyone know how old Seth is? He is 14, right, when he changes?**

**And I forgot to make this clear in the beginning: it has been 2 years since ****The Final Warning**** and about 5 months since ****Breaking Dawn****. So for the flock: Max, Fang, and Iggy are 16, Nudge is 13, Gazzy is 10, and Angel is 8. **

**Renesme is about 5 months, and everyone else is either immortal, or **_**old**_**! **

**Moony**


	10. Bonfire

Max POV

We arrived back at the Cullen's about 2 hours after we left. On the way home, Nudge and Gazzy begged me to stop for ice cream, each giving their own version of Bambi Eyes.

So we went because I was unable to resist. Sadly we chose a place where a not-so-cute guy working the ordering machine just had to flirt with me. Twice the guy tried to slip me his number. Shish, was the guy delusional?

After nasty flirty guy, I finally got the younger portion of the flock to go back to Forks.

We landed in the Cullen's yard without another incident and tucked our wings into our backs before going inside the house.

Alice, on hearing the door, ran down the stairs and stopped before us, a blur of movement. I wonder if that's what I look like when I fly with super speed. She smiled with a glint of shiny teeth and said, "Cool haircuts. I almost wish my hair would bleach so I could do some colors like all of you. Did you have fun?"

I looked down at her small, petite form and smiled. "Yeah, Alice, it was kind of fun. Do you see anything in store for us today?" I asked with a touch of knowingness. She gave me the hint of a glare, then went still and concentrated on her visions. Alice's smile went away, turning into a frown, and she sighed.

"I can't see anything; you will be with the pack, and I can't see them in my visions. However, I see you," she said, nodding at me, "getting a new discovery that will make you seem like one of the family. And same with you, Fang."

Just then, Nessy came skipping into the house, followed by Bella and Jake.

"Hey Max, guess what?" Bella asked me.

"Hmm?"

"Tonight is the La Push pack's bonfire. My family is going. How about yours? Sound interesting?"

"Sound good, guys?" I asked my flock.

The younger half nodded enthusiastically, while Iggy gave a semi-evil grin, probably thinking about what mischief he could come upon at a bonfire, and Fang just nodded.

"Iggy and Gazzy, no bombs tonight, got it?"

"Aww, Max. Please!" Iggy begged. "I want to give people a show to remember me by! Besides, it's not like I'll be able to see anything anyway."

"Fine, but if anyone gets injured, it's _your_ head," I said, going against my better judgment. It was probably the last time they would get to goof off before we went to destroy the school we were created in.

His blind eyes lit up. "Yes!" Iggy and Gazzy slapped hands, Iggy with amazing accuracy.

"You two make bombs?" Jake asked with an incredulous tone.

"Yeah. Gazzy gets what I need because I can't read the labels, and then I construct the bomb and BOOM! My personal favorite was Big Boy. I used it 4 years ago blowing up a cabin. Gazzy said it was an awesome explosion!"

"Wait, let me get this strait: you are blind, and you make bombs? How crazy is that!"

"Well, look at it this way. Now you can truthfully say you have met a blind pyromaniac!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Very cool," Jake replied. Then he looked the rest of us over. "Any other special gifts, besides the pyro, little mind reader and smart-ass over there?" he asked, nodding at Angel and me in turn.

"Language, do you mind? Angel _is_ only 8."

"And I'm 16. So what?"

"Jerk. Okay, guys, I'm out. See you later." I walked off, leaving the vampires, Halfling, and werewolf with my flock. I was on the edge of the Cullen's front field, when I heard the door open and close again. I turned and saw Fang. "Hey."

He gave a small smile and came to where I was. I sat against a tree and he took a seat beside me, leaning his head back against the tree bark with his eyes closed. I looked up into the leaves of the tree and through them saw the clouds, heavy with unshed rain. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

That's when I heard the breath behind me, soft but there. I rolled over into a crouch facing the undergrowth where the sound came from. There! Eyes peeking out, a chocolate brown. A small rustle sounded to my left and I saw Fang crouched there, also facing the eyes.

The eyes slowly got taller, increasing to my shoulder height. I kept my glare as both Fang and I rose from our crouches. We looked down on the eyes and I saw a wolf, a big, chocolate brown werewolf.

It took a step forward, and Fang gave a feral growl, deep in his throat. If I hadn't faced much worse in my 16 years of life, I might have been quaking in my boots.

The wolf just took another step forward, as if Fang wasn't scary at all. It must have thought that since Fang looked human, he was no match for a full-grown werewolf.

When the wolf took a third step to us, Fang growled again, but to the same effect. When I felt the wolf's damp breath on my collarbone from a foot away, Fang raised his right fist. He opened his hand, fingers slightly curled, and slashed the wolf as if his nails would damage it through the tough pelt.

A moment passed with nothing happening, and then the wolf howled and jumped back in pain, blood rushing in a spurt from its cheek where Fang sliced.

I reached down to Fang's right hand, resting at his side, and lifted it up to my eyelevel. There, protruding from his fingertips, were talons, 5 of them, red with blood of the werewolf.

**Cliffy! There is a chance I will get around to posting another chapter today, but until then a cliffy it shall remain! Just please click that reviewing button and I will be a happy camper! (Okay, I typed this at 133, dont give me a hard time. THERE IS NO COFFEE! TeeHee!)**

**Moony**


	11. Better than Before

Max POV

Fang had talons! What was with that? I guess Jeb was right, and we _were_ mutating on our own now, more than before.

The wolf backed up and ran around us, heading to the Cullen's, and Jake.

Fang looked at his hand, still held in mine before my face. He lifted his left hand to his face and saw nothing but slits on the tips. He flexed his fingers, and a set of talons pushed through with ease.

Fang smiled and said, "Finally, I have another talent."

"Wow, Fang. That is pretty cool, I have to admit."

He nodded and we turned to the house, me dropping his hand. He relaxed the fingers on his left hand and the talons retracted back into his flesh, like those of a cat. Then Fang released the tension on the fingers of his right hand. The talons pulled back into his fingertips, the blood from the wolf dripping away as if his skin were a squeegee. Fang wiped the blood from his hand on his black jeans and we walked back to the house.

Jake opened the door when we got there, an angry look on his face. "What did you do to Quil? Those cuts should have healed already, but even when he changed back to human, they are still bleeding! And how did you do that?"

"Angel said you should stop trying to figure out what we are. She is right. You really should," I told him, and Fang and I walked inside to the flock, who were sitting around a bleeding boy with the same looks as Jake.

His right cheek had 5 deep gashes in it, still oozing blood. Fang raised his eyebrows at his handiwork.

"Fang, did you get a new skill?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, look at this," he said and raised his hand, palm up, fingers spread in their direction. Then he tensed his fingers and the talons shot out again. The flock ooed and ahed.

Iggy reached over to Fang's hand and he felt the talons retract. Iggy ran his sensitive fingertips over the slits of the skin and said, "The slits are built up like a callous. We can heal fast, but not _that_ fast. Shish, Fang, this is cool."

I nodded along with the rest of the flock. Iggy dropped Fang's hand and turned back to the wolf and stretched out a hand to his face, feeling the clawed spots. "You say you heal really fast?" Quil nodded. "I wonder why that isn't working for you, then," Iggy finished. He suddenly got an idea because it was clear on his face. Iggy reached for Fang's hand again. "Bring out the talons again, I want to feel them," he told Fang.

Fang obeyed, and the talons were there a second later. Iggy ran his fingertip over one of them, shifted his position on Fang's hand, and dashed a talon against his inner forearm.

"Iggy!" the flock cried out. His arm started to bleed, but in a minute it stopped. I could see the skin of his arm was split deeply, and yet he wasn't bleeding. In fact, the skin started to heal, gluing itself together again without help. In three minutes, the once deep cut was barely there, just a pink line. Even that faded, and soon Iggy was as good as new, like nothing had ever happened, save the blood on Fang's finger.

"Cool! We get super-healing if Fang cuts us!" Nudge exclaimed. Indeed, it was very cool.

The wolves couldn't heal from the cuts, but we could, so if Fang went crazy, we would be okay.

Alice walked over. She held her arm over to Fang. He extended the pointer finger talon and ran it down her arm with a hissing noise. Alice's eyes widened, as she watched her skin split. Her arm didn't bleed because she didn't have any blood, but the skin was cut all the same. "I'm a vampire, literally indestructible. How the heck did you do that?"

"We are super-human. What would you expect from us?" Fang replied.

Alice shrugged, and pinched the skin of her arm back together. She let go, but it didn't stick. It flopped apart again. Alice sighed and got up from the chair in one graceful movement, speeding to the kitchen and returning with a roll of tape, which she used to make the cold, white flesh of her arm stick together.

Jake turned in the doorway, where he had been frozen in anger. He saw Alice with her skin taped shut, Quil with a bloody cloth held to his face, and Iggy running his fingers over the cut area with a look of amazement on his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Fang has a gift," Alice replied, not knowing that we don't trust the wolves to know our secrets.

"What kind of gift gets others hurt?" he responded.

"A cool one," Quil told his pack leader. "Look at his finger tips and you'll see how he clawed me."

Jake held his hand out for Fang, and Fang glanced at me. I nodded to him and he grudgingly stretched out his hand, fingers limp. Jake grabbed his wrist and held Fang's hand up to his eye level, somehow seeing the narrow slits in the pads of the fingers. Fang tensed, and talons shot out, so close to Jake's eyes.

Jake swore, dropped the hand like a hot-potato, and took three steps back. "What the hell are you?"

He sounds like Carlisle.


	12. Author's Note

**AN (Sorry, I'll post the next readable chapter next) Thanks to one of my reviewers, I now know I have made yet another mistake (or 3). I will try not to make too many more.**

**Okay, the mistake is Renesme is not spelled Renesme but Renesmee, which I forgot the extra e on the end. **

**Renesmee's nickname is not Nessy, but Nessie. Y, ie, they sound the same. Work with me people.**

**And third, Leah is 20 forever, and not considered a teen. Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading, and I will type faster to get the next chapter up quickly!**

**Moony**


	13. Super heat

Jake POV

I don't even know these kids, and I have respect for them. The emo boy could do anything he wanted to us, and we wouldn't be able to heal. Even the blood-suckers were affected by him, shown by the tape holding Alice's skin together. His friends had some super-healing ability greater than ours when it came to him.

The little mind-reader put my pack and I in some kind of trance, so they could get away without wasting time evading us.

The older girl was smart, and had all kinds of witty comebacks. It was clear everyone in the group respected her, and listened to what she had to say, even if they didn't like it. Well, that or persuading her to change her mind. She seemed to be the leader of the strange kids, even though there were two boys who looked to be her equals.

The tall strawberry-blonde boy was a pyromaniac who loved to blow things up. Not to mention he had incredibly sensitive hearing in his blindness, along will a very perceptive pair of hands.

The little one who followed the pyro around was wild. I wasn't sure what his thing was but it had to be something extreme if he was with the group.

The middle girl talked so much, my ears would bleed if I sat with her for more than 5 minutes. Maybe that was her gift.

All together, the group of strangers lived with a family of vampires without feeling in the least bit threatened, looked as if they had been on the run for years, could smell wolf even if the person was in human form, didn't smell completely human themselves, and had a talent of getting out of a place with ease. They were all lean with muscle, even the little blonde girl, and moved with liquid grace like nothing or no one could stop them.

I don't know if these people are safe or not, but I need to, and quick. Maybe tonight at the Quileute bonfire, something will be revealed. I hope so; this is getting to be really annoying.

Fang POV

I get a new talent, and it is claws. Although I suppose they are talons, rather, because I am part bird. Iggy can heal a cut by my new talons in minutes, while the super-wolf was still bleeding on the sidelines. The vampire with rock-hard skin could easily fall beneath the razor-sharp points of the talons, and her skin wouldn't stick.

This is great, having wings, invisibility, natural sarcasm, and now talons. How great it is to be me! Note the sarcasm.

When the wolf, Jake, jumped back and asked his question of "What the hell are you?" he sounded exactly like the male vampire from the night before.

Max rolled her eyes at him and turned her back on the shocked wolf. "I'm going out, guys. Please behave and don't harm the scary werewolves," she said sarcastically.

I laughed to myself as the flock cracked up. Max gave them a half-smile and turned to the door. I followed her, knowing Max would want to talk, my footsteps soft on the hard-wood floors.

She was waiting for me where the wolf Quil had been earlier. We exchanged looks, and then took off in the air. We circled once around the house before soaring to where the Cullen's first found the flock.

Max landed first in a tree whose branch hung over the field. She sat and dangled her feet over the branch, watching the ground a few yards below, her wings slightly open to cool. I coasted down next to her and landed on the branch, keeping my weight balanced. I sat and Max started to talk.

"Those wolves are getting annoying. If we had any other place to stay I would go. The wolves are almost as bad as Erasers, save the fact they aren't chasing us across America. We can't even go after the school in California yet because the kids want to stay and rest," she said in one breath.

"Chill, Max. The only time we have stayed in one place was when we lived with Jeb, and the years following his supposed death. We will be fine, resting for a couple days, maybe a week. I agree with you on the wolves, though. I myself am getting sick of fur balls. Just relax for a moment, and take a deep breath." I put my arm around her shoulders and felt Max lean into my side, head on my shoulder.

We sat in silence for a moment before Max asked, "Do you like your new addition?"

I thought about it, and replied, "Yeah. It's fun having something no one else has, like your super-flying for instance."

She nodded against me. "Do you want to try going really fast?" she questioned.

I smiled, and said, "Sure, that sounds good."

We slid off the branch one at a time and I flew below Max. I tucked my wings into my back and felt Max catch me as I started to fall. She wrapped her arms around my chest, hooking her hands together. She started flapping then we shot forward at 400 miles per hour.

I felt the skin of my face pull back from the air resistance, even up this high. Max has a fun power. To be able to fly super fast any time you wanted to would be cool; if you were alone and wanted to get to a place faster, all you would have to do would be to fly…really fast. After a couple minutes, Max turned around and went the way we came.

I don't know how she spotted it, going this fast, but Max slowed down and we hovered over the field. She released me and I dropped quickly, until I spread my wings and glided down to the ground.

I landed, and my legs crumpled. I fell back and landed on my butt. Ow, am I really that far from the ground?

Max laughed at me and said, "So how do you like flying at my speed, Fang?"

I grinned at her and replied, "I don't know how you ever stop to let us normal people keep up!"

She smiled back at me then looked away, cheeks going slightly red. What from, me? Max came and sat by me, her face its normal tan again.

"So why did we stop so soon?" I asked her, curious.

"You weigh a ton! And I didn't really feel like going back to Alaska anyways. It was so cold there! We went almost a quarter of the way back in those short minutes."

We flew that far in so little time? Max _really_ had a cool power. I stood up and held my hand down to Max, my legs working again. She let me pull her up to her feet, but stumbled a little, as if she suddenly became uncoordinated. I put my arm around her back to steady her, but Max pulled away. What was going on? She could barely stand strait and she pulls away when I offer help!

Max put her hand on her forehead, as if hot. I knew she didn't have a fever; our avian DNA kept us from getting sick like normal kids. "Max, you okay?" I asked her, hoping for an answer.

She held her arms out for balance, and replied, "I think so…that felt for a moment like what happened to me when I first got my super-speed. I felt all hot inside…what other talent am I going to get?"


	14. Another Speed

_Fang POV_

_. . . _

_She held her arms out for balance, and replied, "I think so…that felt for a moment like what happened to me when I first got my super-speed. I felt all hot inside…what other talent am I going to get?"_

Max POV

I felt hot inside, like when I was getting my super-speed for flight. I almost held my hand to my face, like I did when I thought the heat was a side effect of turning into an Eraser, which I never ended up doing. **(Maximum Ride-School's Out Forever, Chapter 33, is when Max gets her speed)**

I pulled away from Fang as he tried to support me; I didn't need help walking!

We ambled over to a tree, me going at a slow pace to keep my balance. I felt the heat again as I moved, and before I knew it, I was streaking through the field running, like I had seen the Cullen's do many times over the last day. I soon closed in on the trees and I could see them all. Even through the blur, all objects were clear, similar to looking at a close-up of everything at once.

I dodged trees and rocks in my path, running super-fast, the speed equal to that of my super-flight. I turned around disappointedly to return to Fang. I ended up behind him, having cut a larger circle than I thought. Unlike when flying, with only air currents around to stop me, I could halt my dash quickly and quietly against the ground. I snuck up behind Fang and stood there, watching as he stared in shock at where I was a few moments ago.

I exhaled loudly, causing him to hear me. Fang jumped and swore, spinning on his heels to face me. "Quit that!" he exclaimed.

I smiled, knowing what to say in answer. "Quit what, breathing?"

Fang growled, and then sighed. "How is your new power?"

"It's like my flying, but I can run like the Cullen's instead of a mutant freak. Alice was right; I guess I am becoming to seem like one of their family. Besides, something about them was bound to rub off one of us. I'm glad it was speed and healing, instead of bloodlust or something hard to manage like that."

He nodded back. "What do you think the flock will say about this?" he asked.

"Hopefully that it's cool and the fact I get all the cool powers," I said with a grin when Fang's eyes narrowed at me. "I was joking, shish. Control yourself. Want a ride back, to try out the running thing?" I asked him.

His eyes lit up for a second before the excitement was hidden behind his normal, calm exterior. "Yeah, let's go!"

Wow, he was uber excited! Note the sarcasm. I turned around and said, "You'll have to piggy-back it, I don't think my arms could handle carrying you the entire way back to the Cullen's place."

Fang first put his hands on my shoulders then gave a small jump and hooked his legs around my waist. It's really weird to be on the giving end of a piggy-back ride! Fang wrapped his arms around my neck, careful to leave space for me to turn my head. I felt his hot breath on the right side of my face as he leaned in to rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked him.

I saw him nod out of my peripheral vision, and I started running, first slow to get used to Fang's weight. I sped up until I was running as fast as my first try.

What felt like a couple hundred yards, but was really about 20 miles, I ran into the Cullen's yard. The flock was waiting for us, looking to the sky and not expecting me to come from the woods. There were no wolves in the clearing, and Alice and Rosalie were standing with the flock.

I appeared before them so fast that even Alice and Rosalie seemed surprised. "Wow, Max," Rose said, "you might even be as fast as Edward, if not faster."

I smiled, having figured out that Edward was the fastest of this family. Fang slipped off my back and I stood straighter, feeling lighter without his weight on my back and shoulders. I shook out my wings after having them pulled in tight against my back for the whole run. They folded loosely, dangling to almost touch the ground.

The 3 younger ones of the flock charged over. "Max! That is so cool! Now you can run as fast as you can fly! Omigod, that is so cool! Can I try next? That would be AWE –" Nudge was cut off by Angel, my lifesaver.

"Max, you are faster than a vampire, which is cool because they don't need to stop for anything!" she exclaimed.

Gazzy told me basically the same thing and the kids all talked at once, exclaiming at new powers and how cool it was to have 2 talents that matched.

"I told you that you'd become close to being one of the family!" Alice broke in.

"You really can predict the future, can't you?" I asked her.

She huffed. "But of course! Why the hell would I lie about something like that?"

I laughed, "Kidding, Alice, can't you take a joke?"

She smiled evilly at me. "Since you make jokes at my expense, I guess I get to dress you for tonight. Since Bella moved out, and I already have Nudge and Angel prepared for the bonfire, I need another person to dress up. So head up to the room Nudge is in; it's the one with all my stuff in it. Come along, let's go!" Alice shoved me inside the house. Behind us, I heard the rest of the flock laugh with Rosalie.

"Help me! She will destroy my good looks!" I joked with them. My remark made the flock laugh louder. I agreed with them; there was no way I could carry off looking good tonight.

Damn was I wrong.

**AN - Sorry this took so long for me to post. Today I had dance, so I had absolutely no time to write. Plus I had to write the entire chapter and I kept zoning out. Please don't hate me and review!**

**Moony**


	15. You're on

_Max POV_

_. . ._

"_Help me! She will destroy my good looks!" I joked with them. My remark made the flock laugh louder. I agreed with them; there was no way I could carry off looking good tonight. _

_Damn was I wrong._

Alice POV

I dragged Max up to my room, where Nudge was staying. She tried to resist, but my strength was too much so she gave up. I had her sit in a chair, facing away from the mirror.

I began her makeover and soon finished with Max's face, with all water-proof make-up. I knew it was going to rain tonight at the bonfire, thanks to my 'fortune-telling' as Bella calls it.

I started on Max's hair, styling it in a wave down her head, hair short from the new cut.

**(I don't want to go through the whole process; most of you probably already know what Alice would do anyways.)**

Before long, Max looked ten times better, certain features of her accented.

I had Angel read my mind to get the exact outfit I had planned for Max. She brought it in and I had Max change in the connecting room, while I cleaned up the counter. Soon she came out and I smiled, loving the fact I can make others beautiful.

Max was dressed in black skinny jeans with store-made holes on the legs. Her shirt, a spaghetti strap tank top, was a blue that matched the streaks in her hair. A dark blue jacket covered her wings in the back. Black flats emphasized how tall she was. Her brown eyes were accented with blue eyeliner and a lighter blue shade of shadow. Max had strawberry-colored lip gloss on. Her hair was neat, the black and blue colors standing out against her blonde.

_All in all, that is a job well done Alice!_ I congratulated myself.

Max turned to face the mirror and was astounded of her appearance. "I guess I take my thoughts back," she told me.

I smiled at her and shooed her out of my bathroom to see Angel and Nudge waiting with impatience. The girls gasped when they saw the 'new Max.'

"Max, I love it!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Good job, Alice," Angel told me.

We led Max downstairs, where the boys of her flock were waiting.

Max POV

Fresh out of Alice's bathroom with a makeover, Nudge, Angel, Alice, and I headed down the stairs. We saw the boys and Rose before they saw us. Rose turned around and gasped at my appearance. Fang heard her and glanced over his shoulder from the couch. His eyes widened before going back to his normal look, but his body followed his head until he was completely facing us.

_Fang is thinking you look really hot_, Angel said.

_Thanks, Angel, but stay out of our heads._ She had enough grace to be embarrassed as she drew herself out of my mind.

I gave a small smile to Fang, hoping he would look away. Getting to be a _little_ creepy…

I knew Angel had projected an image of me into Iggy's head when he raised his eyebrows and turned around, blind eyes wide.

Gazzy said, "Wow, Max."

I felt myself blush under the stares of everyone in the room.

Lucky for me, the door opened and in walked Edward and Bella. The flock turned away and went back to what they were doing before I came down. I blocked my mind from Edward and Angel and went to sit down on the couch, where the flock was watching TV. Cable TV, something we had never had save the odd visits to hotels, stays at Mom's house, and that dreadful 'vacation' at the Annemeister's.

A while later, we all gathered to leave for the bonfire. I left Fang in charge of the flock; I wanted to see how well I could keep up with the vampires, especially to see if I was as fast as Edward, if not faster. I watched the flock take off. They circled once overhead before soaring in the direction of La Push.

Bella, holding Renesmee, was the first to take off, one step and she was sprinting.

I took a step as well, and it felt like the world shifted as I moved. Every detail was suddenly clear, like before, and I saw over my shoulder as the vampires stood in shock. It looks like Alice and Rose didn't tell their family about my new power. I shrugged and caught up with Bella and Nessie. Bella didn't seem surprised about my running. Maybe Alice told her or something. I heard footsteps behind me and glanced around to see Edward catching up to us.

"Race you," I called out to him.

He replied with a grin. "You're on!"

We both charged forward, soon leaving Bella behind. My legs ate up the ground as I wove between trees and undergrowth, Edward a few yards away. Minutes later we reached the edge of the forest and the boarder between the Quileute's and Cullen's land. I passed Edward at the last second, causing me to be the winner. I stopped fast at the boarder, waiting for the rest of the Cullen's to catch up. I wasn't even breathing hard at the end. It was like the speed-flying, taking the same amount of effort as regular, just way faster.

When they came into sight, I hollered, "I beat Edward!"

Shouts of laughter came from Emmett and Jasper as they faced their brother. "Edward, you lost to a human!" Emmett exclaimed.

I opened my mind to Edward to think something at him. _I was holding back, Edward. I know you were too. What do you think about racing again tomorrow when we don't have to stop?_

He looked at me in shock, and nodded his head at my proposal.

I looked up and saw the flock slowly descending one by one. They tucked their wings into clothes chosen by Alice and as one big group we ran across the boarder, the vampires slowing down for the flock.


	16. Imprinted

Max POV

We reached the cliffs a few minutes later. There were already many people there, mostly teenaged boys reeking of wolf. I guess they were parts of the pack I hadn't seen yet. Jake walked over to us in human form and smiled, especially wide when he saw Nessie, and a frown quickly glanced over his face when he saw the flock and I. He held his arms out to Bella for Nessie, who jumped out of her mother's arms into his. He hugged her tight, giving Nessie a kiss on her forehead.

Other wolves came over to us, including Seth, Leah, and Quil, who was carrying a little girl, about 4 years old. I noticed Quil's face was still cut pretty deeply. His blood had clotted, so the marks were scabbed, but he was healing what looked like human slow. Quil narrowed his eyes at Fang, but didn't say anything.

Jake spoke. "Hello everyone and welcome to the La Push bonfire." He looked to the flock and I. "You already know Seth, Leah and Quil. This is the rest of the pack: Claire, Quil's charge, Embry, Sam, the alpha of the other Quileute pack, his fiancée Emily, Brady, Collin, Paul, his girlfriend Rachel, also my older sister, Jared, his girlfriend Kim," he went on, naming everyone. They stared curiously at us, especially at me because they had heard from Jake I was the leader. I gazed back uncertainly, hating to be the center of attention to those who don't know who the hell I am.

"Hi…I'm Max Ride. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel," I told the wolves, having realized that I never really introduced my flock to anyone but the Cullen's.

One wolf looked up when I said my name, and his eyes got larger as I continued speaking. "Do you mean Max Ride, as in Maximum Ride?" he asked.

I nodded, uncertain.

"You are _the_ Maximum Ride?!"

Again I nodded my head. "How did you know my full name?" I asked him. The kid's name was Collin, I remembered.

Collin nodded at Fang and said, "His blog."

The flock and I froze. "So you know all about us then, don't you?" I asked the kid. He nodded.

Jake and the rest of the pack looked confused, along with the Cullen's. I explained for them. "Fang has been writing a blog about our adventures around the world since we were 14, so 2 years ago. Apparently, it really has gotten around the world," I said with a frown at Collin. He just smiled, happy to know something the rest of his pack didn't. "And you don't need to know now if you don't already," I said. "So don't go talking about us, got it?" I asked Collin. He nodded hurriedly, having read about me and my attitude from Fang's blog. I wonder what Fang wrote about me to make the poor kid so scared…

The discussion over, Jake allowed us to all sit down. There was a teepee-pile of dry wood in the center of a rocky circle, still unlit. Iggy asked Jake, "Can I set the wood on fire? I have something everyone will think is really cool."

Jake said, "Sure," out loud instead of nodding, knowing Iggy was blind. Iggy smiled, then crouched over the teepee of wood and carefully pulled something out of one of his pockets. It looked like a pile of wires, but I knew it was a bomb. With his see-by-touch vision, Iggy wrapped some shiny cords connecting to wires around certain pieces of wood. One long piece of cord went to Iggy's spot, which I knew would be the point of lighting. In the end, it looked like some mangled octopus was sprawled underneath the pile of wood, its tentacles wrapped around the sticks as if holding on for dear life.

When everyone sat down around the fire, Iggy reached into another pocket and brought out a lighter. "Everybody ready for something cool?" he asked loudly. People nodded and a couple of the younger wolves cheered. "Well watch this!" Iggy held the cord over the ignited lighter and it caught. Iggy held on to the cord until the flame almost touched his hand. He set the lit end on a rock, where the fire traveled along the cord until it hit the bomb in the center.

The bomb exploded in a loud clap of thunderous noise and burst of color, but the pile of logs didn't tip. The smaller cords that were connected to the bomb all burst into flame at one time, the fire eating along the cords until it reached the sticks. There, it quickly caught on to the dry, salted wood and began flaming with green and blue colors.

There were calls of amazement from the wolves and Iggy grinned, hitting the cackling Gasman with a perfect high-five. "Nice one!" Gazzy said with a voice not his own. Great, the impersonator was back. Note the sarcasm.

With the fire lit, food was produced from somewhere. Sharpened sticks were passed around for the hotdogs to roast on. My flock immediately poked their sticks through the meat, starving after their short flight. There were bursts of laughter through all the conversation going around the fire. Collin got up and walked over to the flock, where he sat next to me and said, "Is it true you have wings? All of you?" We nodded.

"Cant you smell the avian on us?" I asked him. "All your pack seemed to be able to."

"Yeah, I could, but I really wanted to be sure before…" he stopped talking in mid-sentence.

"Before what?" I urged him.

"I really wanted to be sure you are who you say you are before I tell you that I…I…" Collin seemed unable to tell us.

Angel, having read his mind, gasped. "Oh my god, Max, he Imprinted on you!"

Conversation around the fire stopped as the Cullen's and the pack stared at Angel.

**Cliffy! cackles maniacally Please review; I want at least 70 before I post the next chapter!**

**Moony**


	17. Jumper

**I'm letting you all off easily because no one is reviewing my story. So here's the chapter!**

**AN – For those of you who ask, Why Collin, well I wanted someone different, who didn't have a big role in any of the Twilight books. He joins the pack in book 3, and is sent to hide during the big fight. Everyone else either has a major role in the pack, or they are important to the main characters (i.e. Embry and Quil). It was either going to be Brady or Collin, but my name starts with C, so why not? :) **

**Hope you all understand!**

**Moony**

Jake POV

"Oh my god, Max, he Imprinted on you!" was what we heard from the youngest member of Max's family.

I looked over at the group to see Collin staring at Max with admiring eyes, the beginning of Imprintation.

Max herself looked a little sick. She had backed up until her back was against the dark one in her family – Fang. He put his hands on her shoulders and his knuckles went white from holding her down.

"I'm sorry, Max," the little one, Angel, said.

I looked at Max's face. She looked horrified, like she knew exactly what Imprinting was. But how? Unless the little one…could she read minds like the bloodsucker, and talks in them too? That would explain a lot of things if it were true.

Max suddenly wretched herself away from Fang's grip. She ran as fast a wolf in human form and soon reached the edge of the cliff.

"Max, stop," Angel said, meaning in her words.

Max froze, then turned around. "Angel, get out of my head. How many times have I told you to not control people against their wills?!"

Fang interrupted her, but not before we learned the little one could read minds and control them. "Angel, get out of Max's head. Let her go. Iggy, you're in charge." Fang turned from Angel to sprint to Max.

With a hurried movement, she took off the jacket over her shirt, still facing us. She quickly twisted and in the same movement, jumped over the edge. Gasps from the pack increased when Fang jumped off the cliff as well.

Collin, having seen Max jump, sat in his spot, oddly confident and not at all worried that the girl he had Imprinted on just jumped from a cliff.

Most of the pack ran to the edge to look down at the tumbling ocean over sharp, submerged rocks. There were no bodies of Max and Fang, no sign of them at all.

Leah was the one to point out over the ocean. In direct line with the full moon and us, two figures with wings were arguing with each other, one pointing to us on the precipice, the other pointing south. If I concentrated really hard, blocking out the ocean, I could hear voices.

"Fang, there is no way in hell I am going back there! A wolf I don't even know, wait, scratch that, I don't even LIKE wolves, has fucking Imprinted on me! Do you know what that means?"

"No, tell me."

"It means, Fang, that I am his fucking soul-mate! I don't want to have a WOLF as a soul-mate after all the years the fucking wolves have tried to kill us. For God's sake, my own _brother_ was part wolf and he almost killed you and every member of the flock multiple times!"

"So what? This isn't a regular wolf, you know that!"

"Screw you, Fang. I am going to go save the damn world so I can get this annoying as hell voice out of my head, then I am going to go and stay with Mom, all without carting a huge wolf around with me!" The figure that was apparently Max flew off in our direction, but was stopped by the other, Fang.

"You are not getting out of it that easily, Max," he said. They were closer to us so I didn't have to strain my ears so hard.

"Oh? Last time I checked, _I_ was the leader of the flock, not you. Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

The reply was too soft for me to hear (damn), but Max lowered her head and dropped a foot in the air. She said something in return, too soft yet again, and Fang flew to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, even in the air. I saw him kiss her forehead and she cuddled into his chest, arms around his neck.

A voice behind me brought my attention back to the cliff.

"I swear, those two have been in love forever and just realize it when something comes up," Nudge said out loud. The rest of her family agreed, Iggy saying it was about time like he could see them. Then again, with Angel in their family, who would know?

Fang, still holding on to Max, flew back to the cliff. He landed, his 16.5 foot black wings pulling in loosely against his back. He set Max on her feet, her brown and white wings, shorter than his by less than a foot, down swept in despair. Fang kept an arm around her waist as they walked over to their family, the Cullen's, and Collin.

Collin jumped to his feet, rushing over to Max, but was stopped with a glare from Fang. Collin may have Imprinted on Max, but he didn't love her enough yet to not be separated.

Maybe all our legends were coming true, and Imprints could be based off of loyalty, and not love. If that were the case, it would be good; for I fear Max meant every single word she said over the ocean.

I saw her lean heavily on Fang as the flock jumped up and smothered the couple in hugs. Max glued a smile on her face for them, completely ignoring Collin in the background. He was pushed away by one of the Cullen's, Rosalie. She led her family to the group, and joined in on the hug-fest.

Collin put his head down, suffering the dejection. I called him over and said, "Collin, what do you feel for Max, love or loyalty?"

**AN - Don't forget about the 80 reviews you need to get chapter 19! And I have it written already, so the sooner you review, the sooner it goes up!**

**Moony**


	18. Lo cuts it

**AN - Sorry it took forever to post this; you all did a good job reviewing and normally I would already have had this up, but swim practice lasted from 5-730 so...**

**Moony**

_Jake POV_

_. . ._

"_Collin, what do you feel for Max, love or loyalty?"_

Max POV

What Fang and I said in the air, too soft to be heard even by the vampires, is a secret. When he landed and set me on my feet, I was so unhappy. There was no way possible I was going to be bound to a werewolf until I, or he, died. But since he is unable to die of old age unless giving up being a werewolf; it looks like it is up to me.

Fang helped support me as we walked over to the flock. They all jumped up to give us hugs. Collin started to come forward, but Fang stopped him. That makes more reasons for me to be grateful to him.

Rose pushed past the dejected werewolf to join the flock in hugging me and Fang, towing her family behind.

I was nearly lost in the fold of bodies, and claustrophobia was creeping in, when I heard Jake ask Collin, "Collin, what do you feel for Max, love or loyalty?" I really hoped Collin answered loyalty; I don't know what I would do if the answer was love.

Collin POV

I glanced over to Max, buried under her families. I wanted to say love, even though I knew it wasn't true. I could imagine myself growing to love her. I knew if I said love that I would never see Maximum Ride ever again. So I went with the truth.

"Loyalty," was my answer to Jacob's question.

I heard Jake sigh in relief, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Max straighten with a smile, joining in with her family and pulling herself closer to Fang.

I sighed to myself, losing one chance for love. But now I had another chance, with someone who wouldn't literally fly away.

I glanced around the pack, but the few girls here were Imprinted, adults, vampires, or Max's family. I do believe I don't have much of a chance with the females here. Maybe at school another day…who knew?

Fang POV

I felt Max pull in closer to my side as the Flock and vampires gave us hugs. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, a question to those who know what it means.

I watched Max's eyes glance over to Collin, who had just finished saying "Loyalty," which I guess meant he didn't love Max. If that were the case, she wouldn't be the other half to his soul and Max was free!

I almost smiled at my thoughts, then thought better of it and kept the smile inside to amuse myself later on.

I saw Edward grin at me from the corner of my eye. I cursed silently to myself, having dropped my mind shields. I drew them back up and saw Edward smirk evilly, knowing what I was doing.

Giving Edward a small nod, I hugged Max tighter against the curve of my arm. She smiled even larger as she stood in place with everyone pressed against us. I was the only one who noticed the tightness of the skin around her eyes, signifying claustrophobia was creeping in. Max and I were the only ones in the flock who suffered from it badly; we had the most visual memories of living in dank cages for most of our lives. The others didn't remember many of the details, or were blind and therefore couldn't see the enclosures.

Angel caught my glance at Max and pulled away from the group, dragging Iggy and Nudge with her. Gazzy followed his sister, weaving between the vampires.

Of the Cullen's, Emmett and Jasper were the first to pull away; Emmett because he was tired of Rose ignoring him at the moment; Jasper because Max and I smelled of both types of blood: human and animal. The poor guy's instincts act against him around us.

Carlisle and Esme pulled back next, soon followed by Bella and Nessie. Nessie dropped down from her mother's arms and sprinted, almost too fast for the eye to follow, to Jake, who bent down to pick her up.

Alice danced back, gazing in dislike at Max's smudged make-up and wind-ruffled hair.

Edward and Rose stayed by us; Edward because he treated Max as a sister, fun to mess with, and Rose was the first of the vampires for Max to bond with.

It would be difficult for Max to leave these two when the time came to go and kick the school's ass.

Max looked around at the flock before making eye contact with Angel. I soon felt Angel knocking against the mental shields in my mind. I let her in, but nothing out.

_Max wants to know if you are ready to go. Are you?_ Angel asked.

I nodded to her.

Max turned to the werewolf packs around us, before spotting the leaders, Sam and Jake. She said, "Thank-you for your hospitality tonight."

The Alphas nodded at her, and Max turned back to the Cullen's and the flock. "I'll see you all back at the house, I want another go at beating Edward," she told the flock. Edward chuckled at Max's determination to win at any cost.

I smiled at Max and she kissed me on the cheek before twisting out of my arm's grasp.

She grinned at Edward and asked, "Can someone start us?"

Esme walked forward and said, "On your marks, get set, go!"

The two took off in a blur, one moment there, the next gone, hardly displacing of air in their wake. The vampires were the next to leave, Nessie in Alice's arms, but slower than Max and Edward.

The flock was last to go. Angel ran a few steps before snapping out her snowy-white wings and ascending into the sky. Gazzy followed her and Iggy him by sounds of his footsteps. Nudge went next and, after nodding at the wolf packs, who were very surprised to see all of us had wings, I jumped strait in the air, managing not to clip anyone in the head with my wings on the down sweep.

The flock and I soared up into the air and headed in the direction of the Cullen's place, where I would get to see Max again, who had hopefully won in her race against Edward.

**AN - I might update when I have written the next chapter. Depends...**

**Moony**


	19. Moonlit talks

**AN – I realize the "love and loyalty" Imprinting is a bit different from SM's writing, and a bit confusing. So to clear it up: We get to add our own twists to things we write here, am I correct. (Don't answer that.) So why not have another legend the wolves didn't mention in any of the books? Mine is a wolf can Imprint on another person and be loyal. They want to protect the person, so basically the same as the love Imprinting. However, the wolf doesn't love the person they are Imprinted to. That option is left open, and the wolf can Imprint again, for love. So they are two different things…mostly. I hope my explanation cleared things up for those of you confused. **

**Moony**

Max POV

Edward and I took off on Esme's signal. One step and I was gone from the cliff, charging back to the Cullen's using my super-duper speed. Edward started out a little bit in front of me, but I soon caught up to the vampire.

"Come on, Edward! I know you can run faster than this!" I exclaimed when I was even with him.

We hit the main road in a blur of movement before Edward answered. "You want me to go faster?"

"Yeah, this is pretty easy, like a morning jog or something," I responded.

"Okay then, let's go," Edward said, and _really_ began to run.

I picked up the pace and charged after him, eating the ground like there was no tomorrow. If Edward won, there really wouldn't. Our families would tease the loser mercilessly.

Edward was slightly ahead of me by the time we crossed the boarder and reached the woods, but when we hit the trees, I had an advantage. I am shorter than Edward, and slimmer, so I can fit in most of the openings with ease while Edward had to work out his path.

I got ahead of him and reached the clearing before his house before I flat-out sprinted. He broke through and flew through the air, hitting the porch at the same time as me.

We cracked up, neither better than the other.

"Shish, you are fast, Max," Edward told me.

"I know. It's even better to go that fast in the air, when you don't have to dodge obstacles. I'll take you up tomorrow, if you want to try it."

Edward nodded, a look of excitement on his face. I glanced up into the sky and saw my flock fast approaching. Edward looked to the woods, where his family was emerging.

Both groups reached us at the same time. "Who won?" Iggy and Emmett asked.

"Tie," Edward and I said at the same time.

There was a pause in conversation, and then everyone shrugged and walked inside, the flock to their rooms for sleep, the vampires to do whatever it is they do.

Later on in the night, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the roof. I lay back, gazing up at the full moon in sight since the clouds were dispersed.

My eyes closed and I was near to falling asleep in the glow of the moon when I heard the front door open and close, then a whisper of wings gliding up to where I was. I opened my eyes at looked at the person who had landed and sat next to me.

Fang said nothing, just looked down at me, lying on the roof with an arm behind my head. He suddenly lay down until he was beside me, also staring up at the moon.

We said nothing for a while, resting in peaceful silence, until Fang said in a quiet voice, "I'm glad Collin isn't Imprinted on you for love."

His question jerked me out of almost-sleep and I rolled to face him. "Why do you say that?" I asked him, hoping Fang would voice the _one_ answer I wanted to hear, that he liked me back.

I tensed when he opened his mouth. "I say that because I don't think you should have to be tied here in one place with someone you don't like, when there is another person that is with you almost every day who actually likes you." Fang said his longest sentence all day on his back looking up into the sky and not at me.

I smiled, liking his answer and not saying anything until he glanced over at me, still on my side. Fang rolled to face me and I finally said, "I like you too."

He seemed surprised I actually responded like that. So I proved I liked him by leaning in and pressing my lips to his. Fang didn't react in any way, so I pulled back, embarrassed, and sat up, facing the edge of the roof.

I heard Fang sit up beside me. When I looked over to him, I was met with lips on my own. He put a hand on my cheek and the other around my waist. I twined both my arms around his neck, fingers lost in his thick hair. Fang ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips and his tongue slipped into my mouth. He ran over my teeth and our tongues met when he was done thoroughly exploring. I kissed him back with the same enthusiasm and he moaned. I giggled softly at his reaction.

Fang pulled back with a glare. I returned the look with a smirk. "Happy, are we?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I finally get to kiss the girl I love and she doesn't run away like all the other times," he replied happily.

I sat in stunned silence. He loves me?

"What?"

"I love you back."

Fang's face swiftly lit up and he kissed me again, but with more force than our last kiss. He wrapped both arms around my waist and tugged me closer to him. I again put both hands around his neck, gluing my face to his for a moment until I leaned back and whispered, "This would be easier if we were not on a roof."

He nodded and kissed me once more, gently, before smoothly getting to his feet and holding a hand down to me. I grabbed it and stood fluidly. We turned and jumped off the roof, not bothering with wings. It was only about a 40 foot drop, and we landed with hardly a noise on the damp ground, our knees absorbing the impact.

Fang led me to the porch, still gripping my hand. He opened the door, turning the knob silently. We ghosted in the house and down the stairs, before turning to his room, farthest from the door. He sat on his bed and pulled me down next to him, where we both fell back to continue the make-out session.

A while later, we stopped, breathing hard. Fang and I crawled to the head of his bed, and with one last kiss, fell asleep in each others arms, kiss-swollen lips curved into smiles.

**I will write more tomorrow, when I have 100 reviews! That is only 12 more, people!**

**Moony**


	20. Double vision

**AN – Sorry I haven't updated for a couple days. This week is going to be really busy with school, so I probably will only get 1 other chapter up until Thursday, when I don't have to go to bed "early" for school (No school Friday!!). So please be patient, and I will get them up ASAP.**

**Moony**

Alice POV

I was sitting before the river, staring into its reflective surface and watching the sun slowly crawl up the horizon. When its bottom ridge crossed the trees, I was overwhelmed by a vision. It took up my entire head, and I lost interest in nature.

I froze as my eyes closed and I went into a trance, watching the future play out in my mind.

_Max and Fang are in a clearing somewhere in the woods. It's Bella and Edward's, where he first showed her his vampirism in the light of the sky. _

_Max and Fang were eating something packed in a basket, which I recognized as something Esme had bought Edward to go on trips with Bella, when she was still human. _

_They held hands and were laughing, something I didn't think I would ever see Fang do. I guess what we heard last night was them…_

_The couple was leaning in to kiss when they – and I – heard a howl from the woods near them. _

_Max and Fang stiffened. Snuffles could be heard, then low growls from both Max and Fang. _

_They stood, back to back, as the undergrowth in the sunlight around them shook with creatures._

I fell out of my vision as the werewolves approached. I had no idea what was going to happen, but I had to warn them, somehow.

Iggy was awake inside. I heard him through the gurgle of the river, and I was thankful for my vampire hearing.

I sprang to my feet and ran into the house to stop gracefully before Iggy, who had heard my entrance.

"Hello, Alice," he said. Wow, he really was good at telling who's who by their steps and things. "How can I help you?"

"Max and Fang are going on a picnic soon, so could you get them a basket together?"

Iggy seemed surprised, probably about the Max-Fang thing, but he nodded and went to the counter, where he started getting things down. I ran upstairs to a closet and pulled out the basket and a blanket, which Bella and Edward now used for Renesmee.

I ran back down to the kitchen, where I wrote a note to the couple about the basket. I hoped they got it before going out, which was pointless considering my vision, which would happen because it was blocked by the werewolves.

A little bit later, Iggy handed me the food he had finished, which I wrapped and organized nicely in the basket, and covering with the blanket before closing the top. I stuck my note under the handle and placed it on the stairs to the basement, thanking Iggy the whole time.

Nothing could be heard from the basement, so the 2 were still out. Well, it was only a little bit past dawn.

I thanked Iggy one last time then walked out and sat in my spot, to continue staring at the swishing waters of the river.

Max POV

I woke in Fang's room, wrapped in his arms, the next morning, sunlight shining through his black curtains. It seemed like the Cullen's knew what we would have wanted in the beginning, and designed the extra rooms to look like them.

I smiled to myself, remembering the night before. Fang moved around me, tugging closer, and I raised my face, knowing he was awake. Fang kissed me tenderly, and I nearly melted in the rush of it. I finally knew, after all these years, that Fang was _mine_, and no one else's! **(Had to throw that in, she's a **_**bit**_** territorial.)**

We kissed for a few moments more, then Fang asked, "Want to go out today?"

I nodded my head and replied, "Where would we go?"

"Well, a couple days ago when we were flying out here, I saw a meadow **(Hint, hint)** that looked like a good place for a picnic or something."

Shish, he's talkative. "Okay, that sounds good. When do you want to go?"

"How about in a few minutes? It's about noon, by the clock's time."

Wow, we slept a _long_ time! I hope the flock's alright. "The flock!" I said, sitting up and inadvertently losing Fang's grip on me. "Are we going to tell them about us yet?"

"If you want. I know by now Angel knows, so Nudge probably does, and any vampires here last night heard us."

We got up and dressed ourselves in separate rooms.

Together, holding hands, Fang and I ascended the stairs to find a picnic basket sitting on the landing. A note on top read,

Dear Max and Fang,

I saw earlier today that you would be going on a picnic.

I had Iggy pack this with both your favorites.

Have a good time.

Alice.

P.S.

Be safe…

Don't trust the stray dog.

****

**(The note was originally written in Amienne, a really cool font, but the thing wont let me use it. :( I will see if I can include a sample on my profile of the letter. If not, check it out on Microsoft Word 2003, the best edition.)**

It was written in Alice's neat writing. I had no clue what she meant about the stray dog, but she saw the future, so it must mean something.

Fang and I held hands again, him carrying the basket. We walked out the door and shut it behind us gently, and spread our wings once off the porch to fly to Fang's field.

**AN - The picnic will be in the next chapter, along with Alice's vision playing out. I don't have it written yet, so I beg you to PLEASE be patient as I struggle to finish all my work.**

**Thanks to all you who a) Review my story b) Add my story to your lists c) Just plain read it.**

**Whatever the heck you do above, you have my thanks. :P**

**Moony**


	21. Beginnings

**AN – Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I will seriously try to get more chapters up, so you all don't have to wait as long! Sorry again for the wait!**

**Moony**

Max POV

Fang and I flew to the clearing he had found earlier in our journey, going back north. I saw the clearing, with its short grasses and beautiful flowers, and smiled, before turning to Fang, who was watching me, and kissed him on the lips.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and dropped the basket, which landed on the grass with a small noise. I pulled back first and looked around the meadow, how it was a perfect circle. **(Ring any bells?) **

Fang crouched down and opened the basket Alice or Iggy packed. He drew out the blanked and unfolded it on the ground, where we sat. He unloaded the basket and I saw, indeed, that all our favorites had been made.

I said, "This is a cool idea. Thanks, Fang."

His eyes lit up and I leaned in to express my gratitude.

A rustle sounded behind me, followed by sniffs. I ignored them and tilted my face up to his, but the sounds got louder, as if whatever was making them was getting closer…or there was more than one. Brush shifted around the trees surrounding Fang and I, so we quickly flipped apart and jumped to our feet, backs pressed together, crouched in fighting positions.

From the woods emerged nine hulking beasts. Werewolves.

We each faced about 4 wolves, 9 in total. The russet-furred one was the leader. I figured him to be Jake; I had, after all, seen him before. His shoulder was at mine's height, but his head rose above me, and nearly Fang's, so I had to crane my neck to look him full on as he approached.

Around us, I recognized Quil, face still scratched, although not bleeding any longer.

Something in me tinged at another wolf, almost gold in color. I realized he was Collin. He gazed at me with black eyes, stark in the brightness of his pelt. Collin gave a low whine when I looked at him, and took a bold step forward, head down in submission to me. Jake growled at him and Collin quickly backed up again.

A wolf crept forward a few inches, her grey pelt raised with something, anger or fear. Leah was different, smaller than the other wolves and somehow delicate compared to their bulk.

All wolves were smaller than Jake, so Sam wasn't here to prove both packs wanted us gone, if indeed that was the reason for them being here now.

A figure walked from the trees. I spoke too soon; Sam was here, in human form, to talk. He moved to Jake's side, whose head was still raised dramatically high.

**AN – I know this is short, but I wanted to make the next chapter, and it would be wayy to long, so I'm splitting it up. Wait for tonight and you will receive!**

**Moony**

****

PS – Don't hate me!


	22. Depression

**AN – See, new chapter as I promised!**

**Moony**

Max POV

"Why are you still here?" Sam demanded. He just said that, out in the open, the first words poured out like ripping off a band-aid.

"Would it kill you to be nice?" I snapped back, my date interrupted.

Sam growled deep in his throat and I growled back. He seemed surprised about that, but what can I say? I am a freaking mutant; I can basically do what I want.

"Answer the question," he retorted.

"I guess it's impossible, then," I told everyone.

Sam raised his hand to his face, as if to hit himself in the forehead for getting into this with me. I smiled evilly back as he gazed at me with a tortured expression.

"He's like a scientist, thinking I will actually answer every question asked," I told the pack as they glanced at their leaders. "It's not a good thing to be like a scientist," I added, "because my flock and I _hate_ the scientists. So I can only hope you are horrible in science," I told Sam and the rest.

He looked distressed. "Science was my favorite subject back at school!" he said, practically begging me to stop. "How does a little girl make me feel so terrible?" Sam moaned.

"It's a gift," I said.

Sam tried to glare, but my self-possessed look made him stop, and ask dejectedly, "When do you leave?"

"When my flock and I are recovered and ready to go, then we are headed to California to torture some scientists there. Also, if the Cullen's invite us back, we may move here after the Schools and ITEX are destroyed." I felt Fang stiffen against my back; I had never told him the last part. I turned my face to him, still glancing at Sam every moment. I told Fang, "Angel asked after the bonfire last night when I tucked her in; sorry I didn't mention it before."

He nodded and we returned attention back on the dogs – excuse me, wolves. A few had crept closer, lessening the distance Fang and I had. They were large enough that, if pressed close to them, claustrophobia would creep in.

Sam looked depressed at the news of the flock and me maybe moving in for good. He was about to talk again when I hushed him, listening hard. He looked angry and I glared the look I had perfected over the past 2 years. Sam shut up and I concentrated on my ears, raptor-hearing amplifying sounds.

There! A low mechanical hum thrummed through the air. The Flyboys were back!

Fang and I spun around, grasping each others forearms to steady each other. He had heard the machines too. "What did the scientists do!? Angel, Nudge, and I destroyed the last of the Flyboys back in Germany 2 years ago! Do you think the scientists restarted the project?" I questioned him.

"I don't know. Iggy hasn't heard any since that time on the East coast, so yeah. Maybe they kept the robots around so they could get us and perform more tests…"

"I don't want to go back, Fang. We've been free 2 years. 2 glorious years without cages." I felt myself shaking in his arms. I thought, _Shish, Max. Here you are, leader of the flock, and on hearing the Flyboys after all these years, you fall apart. Get yourself together again!_ I took a deep breath and pulled back from Fang, facing Sam. "You and your wolves get out of here; this is our battle."

"What are you being so demanding about?" he asked curiously.

"Don't you hear that? At all?" I said.

"That buzzing? Yeah, annoying isn't it?"

"That annoying buzzing, as you call it, is here for my flock and me. So you need to take your packs, you and Jake, and leave. This is for our freedom, and I can't guarantee your lives if you stay," I told him.

"We'll stay," Sam said, and Jake nodded his huge head in agreement.

"You really want to fight against robots just for us? Gee, thanks," I said.

"Robots? What the hell, is that what the School invented to?"

"Yeah, they are sent out to hunt down experiments that have escaped or been set free, then either kill them or bring the experiment back to the School for testing." I felt myself shudder, thinking of the tests in my past, but relaxed when Fang turned and pulled me against his chest.

"If you do stay, here's a fighting tip: if you hit the Flyboys at the base of the spine, the head will pop off and you're good. Also, be wary of the guns; they like to shoot." The wolves looked confident they would turn out on top, not even knowing the competition. They needed a wake-up call, and here it came, flying over the trees.

****

**AN – I will update ASAP, so keep reading!**

**Moony**


	23. Buzzed

**AN – My Internet is screwed up…I don't know how. So I can't answer any questions, just upload. I actually think it's an issue with Yahoo!...it doesn't really seem to like me much… Oh well, thanks for all your reviews on the past chapters, and here is the next chapter!**

**(This is told from Sam's POV for the sake of seeing how the wolves took everything Max had to say, and what they interpreted the Flyboys to be.)**

**Moony**

Sam POV

Part of Jake's, along with part of mine, pack found out where the 2 bird kids would be without the rest, by posting sentries every half-mile around the Cullen's house, and then quickly running through the woods until we came to where they landed. Funny enough, it was the field where we first found Bella, with the strange vampire ready to kill her.

The bird kids were a threat to the pack, especially if they were to move to Forks or La Push, or somewhere in the area. If Collin knew about them just by the Internet, and there had been news of them across the world in the past few years then anywhere they were to move to would be invaded by reporters. Chances are they would want to interview the neighborhoods to find what they thought of living with a bunch of mutated freaks. The wolves or vampires in the news would, all in all, be a very bad thing, so it would be best to be rid of them to protect us all.

When we had come across the 2 birds, on a picnic, near making-out in the middle of no where, we decided to ruin the movement. The 2 kids, amazingly fast, flipped around and stood back-to-back, prepared for fight, as if they had done so for most of their lives. I said the first words when I was equal with Jake, shifted in his wolf form. "Why are you still here?"

The girl, Max, immediately responded with a smart answer. "Would it kill you to be nice?" I growled, not liking Max much, for she was too sarcastic for her own good. She returned the growl and I was shocked. That was part of something that came human from wolf was that you could play a little with the vocal cords. How could a human-avian girl manage to do so?

I angrily replied, "Answer the question."

She spoke to everyone then. "I guess it's impossible, then." I became frustrated and raised my hand, about to hit myself in the head for agreeing with the packs to come here. I realized that would be a show of dominance, especially to a female, so I restrained and saved myself by giving her a look of pure torture on my part.

"He's like a scientist, thinking I will actually answer every question asked," Max told the pack and her boyfriend. The pack turned their attention to Jake and me, mainly me. She continued, "It's not a good thing to be like a scientist because my flock and I hate the scientists. So I can only hope you are horrible in science."

I sounded, and probably looked, distressed, as I said, "Science was my favorite subject back at school!" almost close to begging her to stop.

"How does a little girl make me feel so terrible?" I moaned to no one in particular.

"It's a gift," she replied, like I needed an answer.

I tried to glare at the girl, but her confident look made me stop, as if she could take anything I could give. I asked, feigning dejection, "When do you leave?"

"When my flock and I are recovered and ready to go, then we are headed to California to torture some scientists there. Also, if the Cullen's invite us back, we may move here after the Schools and ITEX are destroyed." Something I didn't notice made her turn to the guy pressed against her and say, in a really low voice, yet still glancing at me every few seconds, "Angel asked after the bonfire last night when I tucked her in; sorry I didn't mention it before."

The guy nodded to her, saying nothing, and she paid attention to us again. Some of the pack had silently been creeping closer as we talked, so slowly that neither of the birds noticed it. The girl looked panicked, but hid it well. I wonder why?

I faked being depressed to get the girl to say more things, when I heard a little buzzing noise a few miles off. I was about to talk again, but the girl shushed me. I tried to talk over her hushes, but she glared a _really evil_ look and I stopped, leaving her to get a headache. She seemed to be concentrating on something really hard, when she and the boy, Fang, suddenly spun and grasped the other. Max said, "What did the scientists do!? Angel, Nudge, and I destroyed the last of the Flyboys back in Germany 2 years ago! Do you think the scientists restarted the project?" in a panicky voice.

"I don't know. Iggy hasn't heard any since that time on the East coast, so yeah. Maybe they kept the robots around so they could get us and perform more tests…" the boy said.

"I don't want to go back, Fang. We've been free 2 years. 2 glorious years without cages." Max visibly started shaking, but took a deep breath and faced Jake and me again. She said, "You and your wolves get out of here; this is our battle."

What was she talking about? "What are you being so demanding about?"

"Don't you hear that? At all?" she asked.

"That buzzing? Yeah, annoying isn't it?"

"That annoying buzzing, as you call it, is here for my flock and me. So you need to take your packs, you and Jake, and leave. This is for our freedom, and I can't guarantee your lives if you stay," Max demanded.

"We'll stay," I decided, wanting to know what the Flyboys were, and why she and the guy were terrified of them.

"You really want to fight against robots just for us? Gee, thanks," she replied.

"Robots? What the hell, is that what the School invented to?"

"Yeah, they are sent out to hunt down experiments that have escaped or been set free, then either kill them or bring the experiment back to the School for testing." Max shivered, probably thinking back on her past, and clearly stopped when Fang pulled her against his chest.

"If you do stay, here's a fighting tip: if you hit the Flyboys at the base of the spine, the head will pop off and you're good. Also, be wary of the guns; they like to shoot."

Max said the last as if we were confident we would turn out on top. Little did she know the other 8 members of both packs would soon be joining us. The buzzing noise increased, and tons of wolf-looking things with wings flew over the tops of the trees to encircle the clearing we were all in.

They were emitting the buzzing noise, so they must be the robots Max spoke of. All the creatures had guns built into their right hands, while the left were wide for beating up the bird kids and capturing them.

The robots said together, "Experiments 00xx325t01 and 00xx325t02 come with us for Retirement. You have no chance of survival."

Oh shit, what had the pack and I gotten into?

**I will write the next chapter now, so hold on for a minute!**

**Moony**


	24. Blind findings

**HAHAHAHA! I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHY MY FREAKING YAHOO! ACCOUNT ISN'T WORKING! Turns out that if you have too many things in your Inbox, the account freezes… Oops….**

**So here's the next chapter!**

**xoxo Moony**

Iggy POV

I was in Nudge's room, sitting on her bed and listening to her talk rapidly in her beautiful voice. Wait, no! I DID NOT just think that!

_Yes you did, Iggy!_ Shit, Angel. _Max isn't going to like that…_ she teased me.

_Angel, get OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_Why, Iggy? You know you like Nudge. And I already told her that, too._

_You did?! Why, Angel, WHY DID YOU TELL HER?!_

_Because Nudge is my best friend and sister, that's why, Silly._

I sat on Nudge's bed, her chatter completely covering up my quiet groans as Angel continued talking to me.

A moment later, Nudge went silent, and I felt her shift to my side. "Iggy? Are you okay?"

I almost answered her, when I held up a finger for silence. There was something outside, flying above us…

Nudge couldn't stay still when quiet, so I stood and crossed to the glass wall, which she had described to me earlier, as she bounced in place on the bed. I ran my hand over a portion of it and the glass popped out, an instant open window. I stuck my head out and the sound was amplified.

"Nudge, come here and look up! Why does it sound like Flyboys are flying above the house?" Nudge came beside me and I felt her breath on the side of my face as she stretched to look through the open glass.

She gasped and said, "There are _hundreds_ of Flyboys from the South, the School in California, going toward where Max and Fang went! We have to go!"

"How did you know where they went?" I asked her.

"I got up early and was watching from the bed and I saw Max and Fang flying above the trees until I lost sight of them."

I nodded and called to Angel in my mind. _Angel, are you still there?_

_Yeah, Iggy, what's up?_

_Get Gazzy and yourself outside QUICK, and make ABSOLUTELY SURE Gazzy brings all the bombs he can find. We need to go help Max and Fang._

_Help with what?_

_Look out and up, Angel, but HURRY! We don't have long!_

_Okay, I'll get my brother and we'll meet you and Nudge on the porch!_

"Nudge, can you lead me to the room I'm in? I don't have enough time to find my way!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me through the doorway to the left, and the room next to hers.

I pulled away and ran my hands across the bed, floor, and my bag, putting the bag on my back and the bombs scattered everywhere else in any available pocket and piece of clothing on my body.

Nudge again took my hand and we sprinted down the hall and turned before charging down the stairs and out the front door, taking off immediately. The Flyboys had already passed by us, so we had to fly fast to get to our leaders.

Howls sounded beneath us in the trees, and I figured the werewolves were out running or something.

The flock pulled up short, and Angel projected a picture into my head: Max and Fang were in a clearing, surrounded by 9 werewolves and a human. Above them, in a giant cluster, were hundreds of Flyboys, hovering in place.

I heard, "Experiments 00xx325t01 and 00xx325t02 come with us for Retirement. You have no chance of survival," from the Flyboys, and thought, _Oh shit_, hoping Angel wasn't in my head. Either she was, and ignored me, or she wasn't, but I heard Max speak.

"You can tell the Whitecoats that Fang and I, along with my flock, are NEVER going back to the school, just to DIE!" You rock, Max!

The flock's wings guided me as we silently flew above the oblivious Flyboys, to pause above them as Gazzy and I set the switch on bombs already in our hands. Nudge and Gazzy flew down and lightly perched 6 bombs on the necks of unaware Flyboys scattered around the sky, which I saw through Angel.

When the younger 2 were back with me and Angel, I said loudly, "Goodbye!" With that, I pressed the button of the controller in my hand, and the 6 bombs went off, blowing up to 30 Flyboys around them. Chaos resulted, as the flock and I flew down and started beating on the robots, and Max and Fang rose to help us.

Angel flew below us, leading large groups of Flyboys down to the wolves, where they jumped and pounced on the robots, efficiently beheading them with a crunch of the jaw or a swipe of the paw.

Through Angel, I saw the battle play out as I exhausted my bomb supply on each large group of Flyboys, then resulting to punches and kicks on those who got to close to me for my comfort.

When I was close to getting tired, Angel sent me another image of most of the Flyboys down on the ground in pieces. The picture sent my body into a rush of adrenaline, as I heard Angel drift to the ground to help the wolves and rest her wings.

All Flyboys in my vicinity dropped in minutes, and I went to help Gazzy, who was making an effort to fight 3 Flyboys at once.

My Pyro-in-training sidekick said happily, "Thanks Iggy, now to your left is a Flyboy that is going to punch you in a minute."

I grinned at him and dispatched the machine with a kick to the spine. I felt it snap in half and fall, then I turned around to help Gazzy, who had the other robot down for the count, based on lack of sound from wings. While Gazzy distracted it, I hit the Flyboy with my fist and its head popped off, machine and fake-fur plummeting down to the ground, where it landed with a loud crash.

Gazzy said, "Iggy, that's about the last. Max and Fang each have 1, and the werewolves are nearly done."

I nodded, and we landed, reaching down to pick up parts of robots that had been separated from the skin.

**What Iggy see's is all projected into his mind by Angel. Just making that clear so you all don't think he suddenly got his vision back or anything. Enjoy!**

**Moony xoxo**


	25. Pyromaniac

**I'm being kind and putting up 2 chapters right after each other!**

**This will tie in with Iggy's POV of Blind Findings. It'll skip around because I don't feel like writing the battle from 2 pyro's POV's, but I just thought this would be funny. **

**There will probably be another chapter tonight or tomorrow so read and enjoy!**

**Moony, xo**

Gazzy POV

(At beginning of fight)

I silently dropped down with Nudge by my side as we carried bombs Iggy and I programmed. I carefully placed 1 of my 3 on the shoulder of a Flyboy and pumped my wings up, soaring over to another group of the murderous robots intent on capturing Max and Fang.

When all 3 of my bombs were placed, I motioned Nudge upward, and we flapped quietly to Iggy and Angel 100ft above the Flyboys.

Iggy yelled, quite loudly, "Goodbye!"

I watched him press the detonator and 30 Flyboys around each bomb exploded into tiny fragments, which rained down on Max, Fang, and the wolves on the ground. _Sorry, Max!_ I thought.

With the exploded Flyboys, at least 180 down for count **(That's right, right? 30 6 180? Yes. Okay, I don't suck at math after all :D. )**, chaos resulted. I cackled manically as I fished more bombs out of pockets on myself and saw as Iggy did the same. We glided down on currents of hot air and continually placed bombs, smacking the detonators for as much as they were worth. Explosions rocked the trees as I fluttered about, bombs making robotics fly everywhere and crash into the ground below.

About 10 minutes passed and I ran out of bombs and started fighting the 100 or so Flyboys in hand-to-hand combat like the rest of the flock. Iggy, having most of the bombs of us both, still struck strong and Flyboys blew up left and right.

(At end of fight)

Iggy glided over as I fought with 3 Flyboys at once. I told him, "Thanks Iggy, now to your left is a Flyboy that is going to punch you in a minute." Truth be told, there _really_ was a Flyboy about to hit him.

Iggy's foot flew around and took out the spine while I dispatched one robot with a kick to the side of the head. The metal joints popped out of place and the robot dropped, wires severed.

Iggy hit my last Flyboy by taking off the head, literally, and both pieces fell to the ground where they smashed in the grassy field.

I looked around and saw most of the Flyboys were destroyed, pieces drifting down to the ground where the werewolves and my sister fought. They were handling it well, along with Max, Fang, and Nudge, who were in the air ripping apart the last 9 robots.

Iggy and I landed and we bent over, picking up random parts of machinery that looked promising.

Max didn't know, but at the end of every fight, Iggy and I pace the ground and collect parts of Flyboys to use in our next projects.

I filled all the pockets on me and in my backpack to the brim with wires and other things that would be useful.

Sometimes it's fun to be a pyro-in-training.

**Yes, I know this is short, although both are from Gazzy's POV. **

**I had fun writing the last 2 chapters; who knew it would be so easy to write for Iggy and Gazzy?**

**Anyways, I hope the chapters are liked, and please review so I will know!**

**(For those who asked, are these 2 chapters starting to help you with a fill of Iggy action?)**

**Moony xoxo**


	26. Aftermath

**I know some of you wanted me to tell the battle from some other POV's, but that will have become repetitive after a while. So I'm not. This is after Gazzy thinks, "Sometimes its fun to be a pyro-in-training."**

**ALL the flock, vamps, and werewolves will probably end up being out of character. It's hard to write perfectly **_**unless**_** you own them and can change them at will, which I DO NOT!**

**Moony**

Max POV

The battle was over and I was on the ground panting. I called out, "Report!"

"I'm good," came from Fang.

Nudge said, "Fine."

_I'm okay, Max_, Angel said.

"We're AWESOME!" Iggy and Gazzy said, slapping hands. How Iggy didn't miss, I'll never know.

I smiled and was going to say something, when loud howls sounded from both packs of wolves, mainly from those loyal to Sam. Sam, changed to a large black wolf, equal in size to Jake, looked at the flock and me with hate-filled eyes.

"What?" I questioned.

Sam turned his head and pointed with his muzzle to a wolf lying on his side, small breaths barely seen in the rise and fall of his chest. The wolf was half-buried under a Flyboy, his bottom half unseen.

I saw it was Collin. His black eyes stared at me with what looked like fear, as if I had brought this upon him. I sighed and went to help the wolves. None of them wanted to risk anything, so none changed back to human form. I grabbed the arms of the robot and lifted the heavy metal off the wolf. He whined and I looked down, and saw a piece of metal protruding from his leg.

I finished heaving away the mechanics before dropping to my knees by the wolf and looking down at the long shard of metal. It looked to be in deep. I called Iggy over, knowing his skill with medical stuff would be helpful.

Iggy carefully maneuvered around the Flyboy corpses scattered around the clearing and knelt by my side. He stretched out his hand and I guided it to the metal shard. He lightly ran his fingers down until it rested against the pelt of Collin. "There's too much metal around the area of impalement. Come here, Nudge," Iggy said, both to everyone and me.

"Yeah, Iggy, what can I do?" she asked.

He replied, "Can you remove the little pieces around the big one?"

She nodded and held her hand out, an inch from the wound dripping blood. A look of concentration flashed across her face and Collin's pelt started jumping around as fragments wiggled around to the best path to Nudge.

The air between her hand and Collin soon became clouded with parts of Flyboys. Suddenly, the pieces dissolved, leaving nothing but a vapor, which soon wafted away in the light breeze.

"Whoa, what was that, Nudge?" Gazzy asked.

Nudge shrugged, unusually quiet, and shifted her hand over a chunk of Flyboy on the ground next to her. The piece quickly dissolved, and again the vapor drifted away. "Sweet! I have a new gift!" Nudge exclaimed.

Iggy, having seen Nudge from Angel, said, "That's awesome. Now why don't you get the metal out of Collin?"

She smiled, held her hand out, concentrated, and the metal, once buried deep in Collin's leg, was gone; vaporized.

I saw Collin visibly relax, as if the metal was paining him, and I petted the fur of his shoulder. He leaned into the touch and I ran my fingers through the thick pelt. Collin's injury started closing up, the fast lupine DNA helping to heal him quickly.

I stayed by his side until the wound fully closed and he lurched to his paws. I stood next to Collin and told Nudge, "Why don't you get rid of the evidence with your new power?"

She smiled happily and spread her wings, to hover yards above us down on the ground. Nudge spread both hands wide and concentrated.

Debris everywhere was there one moment, gone the next, including the body of the Flyboy I dragged off Collin.

I turned to my flock and gestured for them to follow Nudge in the air. Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy took off, but Fang walked over and stood by my side, which I was grateful for.

The flock in the air, I twisted to face Sam and Jake, side by side. Fang stood just behind me; his body heat a warm presence to my shoulder. I said to the wolves, "We are leaving now, so if you have anything left, think it and Angel will talk for you."

"Jake and Sam thank you and the flock, mainly Nudge, for helping Collin. However, Max, Sam doesn't like you right now because you put his pack in danger."

Sam's wolf face looked angry and his coal-black eyes glared at Angel, who stuck her tongue out with a smirk on her little face.

_Enough, Angel._

_But it's fun!_

_Angel, please._

_Okay, Max, fine. Besides, Collin is happy you paid attention to him. I don't want to say anything out loud because Fang is RIGHT there, but he thought it all the same. _

_Okay, thanks, Sweetie. Now please get out of my head._

_Right…_ Angel left my head and I returned to the wolves, who were backing away to run in the woods again.

When the last wolf left the empty clearing, Fang took off. I glanced into the woods and saw Collin's gold face. He blinked at me once in thanks, then disappeared. I stretched out my wings and took off, joining my flock in the air.

The picnic long forgotten, the flock and I flew to the Cullen's with a tale to tell and another power added to the overall good of saving the world **(Hint hint, wink wink)**.

**If I have time after swim practice and homework, I will update, although chances are slim.**

**Love me anyways! (Joking, although it would be appreciated)**

**Moony**

**coughcoughReview!coughhack**


	27. Remembering

**So sorry it took me forever to get another chapter uploaded! This won't be the last; there will be more over the weekend. Sorry yet again!**

**I'm finally getting my eyes checked so I can see the board in school and actually know what the hell is going on. Yay! **

**Again, sorry about the wait, but love me anyways! Review!**

**Also, to clarify, Nudge's new power is to dissolve metals. **

**Moony**

**P.S. Max is really out of character in this chapter, but I couldn't do it from anyone else's POV!**

**The timing is weird, but you please deal with it. **

_Previously: Max POV_

_The picnic long forgotten, the flock and I flew to the Cullen's with a tale to tell and another power added to the overall good of saving the world._

Max POV _(1 week later)_

After the battle with the Flyboys last week, the flock and I planned to stay at the Cullen's for a little longer to recover.

I was furious when I walked in the door. How did the Flyboys find us? When I got the chip out of my arm, I thought that would be the last of them!

Today, while the flock and the Cullen's, all but Carlisle, were out doing whatever, I went into his office.

"Carlisle?" I asked as I walked in timidly. He is nice, but it is different having an adult that actually cares in my life.

"Yes, Max? How can I help you today?" he says in a smooth voice.

"Well, a few years ago, I had a chip this big," I held my fingers the space of the missing chip in the air, "in my arm. My mom removed it, and the chip was a tracker. I thought that would be the end of the Flyboy problem, and yet they still manage to find us. Is there any way the flock and I could get an x-ray to see if there is anything in us?" I really didn't want to go into the hospital where Carlisle worked, but right now I would do anything to keep my flock safe.

"I believe I could manage that. If we were to go there during my shift, I could arrange the x-ray machine for you." He looked at his schedule, "Would tomorrow work, around noon?"

I could have cared less about the time, since none of the flock was doing much here. "Yes, that will be fine. Where should the flock and I meet you?"

"By the main entrance; it has the largest doors, so it is easy to spot."

"Okay, thank you a ton, Carlisle!"

He smiled at me and returned to work on his desk. I turned and quietly closed the door behind me as I walked into the hall, impatient for the flock to return.

_Later_

"What do you mean we are going to the hospital tomorrow, Max?" Angel asked when she and the others walked in the door, having read my mind.

"I want to know whether or not we all have chips in us and this is the easiest way," I told the flock, who had erupted in anger.

Fang nodded, understanding.

"Stop arguing; we are going to the hospital _tomorrow_ to see if we have any tracking chips in us. If so, Carlisle will remove them and we will be good to do as we like, including getting that island, some of you wanted a few years back, or staying here, like Angel suggested, as soon as we finish ridding the world of Schools and ITEX. Now, are there any problems with that plan?" I asked, not expecting an answer. There were none from the flock. "We leave tomorrow before noon," I told them, and turned for the basement.

_Next day_

The flock and I flew to the hospital and landed in some trees a few hundred feet from the entrance. We saw Carlisle waiting in the shade for us by the doors. I led the group over to him and we were received by his bright smile.

None of the flock smiled, not anxious to be in a hospital again. Carlisle led us through the doors and the flock and I froze, hit by the scent of antiseptic. Memories of the School rushed through my mind. The pain, the horror, the death of the creatures in cages next to mine, inhumane living, tests every day, being sent back to suffering, the flock's dirty faces in my view, and more, more of all the years I lived in that hell-hole. How could I have let us come back here?! Total madness! I was about to turn for the door when Angel spoke in my mind.

_Max, we came here for a reason, to check for chips in us. Don't panic now; what would the rest of the flock think?_

My baby had a point. I gathered my composure and thought to her, _Thanks, Angel_. She smiled at me and our group continued to move through hallways, breathing shallowly through our mouths.

Carlisle led us through a maze of corridors, but there was always an escape for us; windows laced the walls of every turn, save the areas where there were patient rooms with only small windows on the door for privacy. To get to the x-ray room, we had to go up 3 floors, but Carlisle skipped over the elevator and led us to the stairs, where there was more space and no reason for the flock and me to be claustrophobic. Thank you Carlisle!

On the 4th floor, there was a door at the end of a hallway. We reached it in minutes and Carlisle held it open for us. The space inside consisted of 3 rooms. 1 was where the doctors waited as the pictures were taken and developed, with dark light-up screens hanging on a wall. A large machine took up the next, with a smaller computer and printer beside it. The final room held chairs for waiting patients.

The rooms were currently empty, save the flock and Carlisle. He motioned us into the waiting room and closed the door, drawing the blinds shut so no one would see the results.

**Okay, that was the chapter. What happens in the room I saved for the next chapter. I will definitely get the chapter up tomorrow at latest, considering I don't have school, Monday or Tuesday!!**

**Moony**

**P.S. Review!!! Just press that weird purplish–bluish button! That's right!**


	28. Terrors

**Sorry it's a day late!**

**Moony**

Max POV

The younger members of the flock were trembling. Carlisle had told us to go in the room next door and change into hospital scrubs, which had no metal parts that would confuse the x-ray machine. Gowns would have been easier, but we never knew when we would have to make a quick escape. It was not fun to flash those flying behind you just because you chose the easy option rather than the more sensible. In our case, a shirt and pants that tied, or a gown secured only at the back of the neck.

Angel went and sat by the machine first, to get it over with. I had told her I would go, but she used her mind-controls for her to go before us all. Carlisle had her lie down on the lead-covered table **(Lead reflects the electromagnetic rays of the x-ray machine. I feel so smart!)** and he shifted the large machine over her still form.

"Hold still, please, Angel. This will only take a minute or so." Carlisle pressed a button on the machine and stood back, as it took a picture of Angel's head and shoulders. She saw nothing of the camera flash, her eyelids squeezed tight together and covered by thick pieces of fabric. Carlisle swung the machine to the left and snapped the button, capturing Angel's right arm in the camera's database. He went right for her left arm and in for her torso. The final 2 pictures were of her legs. "Can you spread out your wings? I will take x-rays to check for chips in them as well."

Angel nodded and shifted to her side as she extended both wings from the back of her shirt, which we had all cut slits in. Carlisle angled the machine to get 1 wing at a time and snapped the images. "Okay, you are free to change now, Angel. The pictures will develop as I get the others," he said to the terrified 8-year-old once he moved the x-ray machine out of the way.

Angel quickly sat up, the fabric flying away from her face. She slipped off the table and raced to my side, terrified from the process. I patted her back and assured Gazzy, who was next, that he would be fine if he held still. We waited in the room with chairs for the doctor to finish.

Carlisle repeated the same process with Gazzy while I thought over the order of the flock. What about Nudge? Would her magnetism work with the machine or against it?

_Angel, do you know what will happen if Nudge uses the machine?_

_No, sorry Max. Do you think she should go last because of her powers, so if she breaks the machine, everyone else will have their pictures taken?_

I thought it over. It really wasn't a bad idea because the rest of the flock would be prepared if Nudge did in fact break the scanner.

_Yes, let's do that. Please tell Nudge and explain to her why she will be going last now_, I told Angel.

_Okay, Max, I will._ Angel was calm again and relayed our thinking to Nudge, just as Gazzy was finished with his x-rays. He sat up and slid off the table, the same as Angel, just calmer, although not by much.

Iggy went next, led to the table by Carlisle. Since he couldn't see anything, Carlisle skipped over putting fabric on his eyes. Iggy left his eyes open, the sightless orbs unfocused as always. When Carlisle took the first picture, Iggy's ice-blue eyes glimmered and the pupils dilated, something Iggy's eyes never did, even in the most extreme changes of light.

Carlisle noticed the effect and took another picture of Iggy's head. By this time, the whole flock had stood and was gathered around the table where Iggy lay. Iggy's eyes flashed again and for a moment it seemed as if they changed colors. His pupils grew as the flash of light passed. "Iggy, do you notice anything different?" Carlisle questioned.

Iggy frowned and responded, "No, should I?"

Carlisle sighed. "No, I guess not." He waved the rest of us back into the room and finished with Iggy. The camera moved out of the way, Iggy sat up and nearly fell over save the fact Carlisle caught his arm. The doctor motioned Fang and I over. We maneuvered Iggy between us to sit in a vacant chair before Fang joined the doctor for his turn at the machine.

Nudge passed Iggy a small cup of water as Fang was situated. Iggy trembled slightly, but it passed as he had time to calm down.

Finally, it was my turn. Fang gave me a half-smile as I walked by him into the room. I sat at the table and laid down, my wings pressing into the indents on either side of my spine. I shivered a bit at the cold of the table and closed my eyes as Carlisle pressed the cloth squares over them.

The machine squeaked on its hinges as it passed over me. The _click_ of the lens as my bones were photographed worked up my nerves, and I fought my body's impulse to jump up and flee.

"Please extend your wings now, Max," Carlisle said. I did as requested and noted somewhere that multiple pictures were taken because my wings were so long. "You may sit up now," the doctor told me. I used my arms to pull me into a sitting position and to hide the faint trembling of fear. With one hand, I removed the squares and quickly wiped them across my forehead before tossing them into the trash beside the table. I pushed off the table and walked over to the flock, sighing to myself in relief that the experience was over.

Nudge waltzed through the door to her own thoughts, trying not to dwell on the fears of her flock-mates.

I sat in a chair next to Fang and watched as Carlisle repeated the directions and placed the fabric over her eyes.

**Cliffy! I know, not much of one, but it is 2:24 in the AM and I am going to sleep. Soon. Or now. Or later. Who knows? All I want is to get this up. **

**Enjoy and I will finish tomorrow!**

**Moony**


	29. Discoveries

_Max POV_

_Nudge waltzed through the door to her own thoughts, trying not to dwell on the fears of her flock-mates. _

_I sat in a chair next to Fang and watched as Carlisle repeated the directions and placed the fabric over her eyes._

Max POV **(This is going to be in Max's POV for a while because I don't really feel like being creative. (: Back to story now…as Nudge gets her x-rays. Dundundun.)**

Carlisle slid the machine over Nudge, starting with her head like the rest of us. He pressed the button and the machine took a picture of her. Nothing happened at all that didn't happen for the rest of the flock.

The next picture taken, of her right arm, caused the machine to bleep and shut down. Carlisle swore softly, moving his lips alone with no sound that I heard, even with raptor-hearing.

Carlisle went to the side of the machine and prodded some buttons, only for the x-ray machine to flash multiple times. Carlisle quickly slid the machine off of Nudge and told her to stand and move from the table quickly.

Nudge wobbled a bit, and then caught her balance to quickly walk to where Carlisle was poking the side of the machine. "I can help; knowing what previous people have done on a machine is one of my gifts," she told Carlisle.

He looked a little uncertain, but the look was soon hidden behind a mask as he stepped aside for Nudge to do her skill. Nudge set her fingers on the buttons and closed her eyes to concentrate on her hands. Her brow furrowed and Nudge opened her eyes and took a stride back from the table. "Nothing like this has ever happened before," she told the doctor.

"I figured as much. Perhaps the x-ray machine responds in this way because of your new power?" Carlisle wondered aloud.

"That may be so. If the machine doesn't work because of my powers, then I don't think the School would put a chip in me. I mean really, why waste valuable electronics in a girl if they won't work? That totally beats the point of a _tracking_ device. Really! I mean, think about it. What would the –" Nudge said, and was cut off by Iggy's hand over her mouth. He had silently worked his way behind the motor mouth to shut her up without Nudge noticing.

"You still have the data from the rest of us, right, Carlisle?" I asked, also coming out of the waiting room.

"Yes, it was automatically saved and transferred to the computer and printer over there," Carlisle responded, pointing. "I'll just have the files print, and then we can go and look for any chips in you all."

The flock nodded and we went as a group to stand by the one window in the waiting room for fresh air and a chance to relax.

About 10 minutes later, we all heard Carlisle's soft footsteps as he walked into the office. He called us in with his arms full of dark plastic – the completed x-rays.

Starting with Angel's pictures, which were on the top of the pile, he snapped all 8 pictures into place on the screens before pressing the light switch.

Angel's skeleton, broken into segments, glowed at the flock and me eerily in shades of blue.

On her left arm, in the same place as my old chip, was a little rectangle, a chip. On the opposite shoulder was a circular disk, about an inch in diameter. **(Sorry those of you on the metric system!)** Poor Angel had 2 things from the school inside her!

Carlisle nodded his head and took down all the x-rays but the ones of her arms, and her wings. Once he shredded the dark plastic in his hand, Carlisle asked, "If you don't mind, I want to keep the pictures of your wings for a few days to see how the bones fit together and if there is any difference from actual birds' wings."

"That's okay, as long as all evidence of the flock is destroyed before we leave," I told him.

Carlisle smiled really fast at me, then 'disappeared' to show up at the computer, where he pressed a series of buttons. In a few seconds, he was back, and said, "That will erase the memory of printer, computer, x-ray, and hard drive in the past 24 hours," to my questioning look.

That sounded right to a person who had next to nothing in the workings of computers. Fang and Nudge would have more luck understanding him, considering Fang still had his lap top and blog, and Nudge was a mechanical freak. No harm meant, really.

Carlisle turned back to the light board and removed the leftover x-rays, separating them into 2 piles, wings and chips.

He clipped up Gazzy's 8 pictures and found only 1 chip, in his right fore-arm. Carlisle shook his head and sorted out the x-rays as he did for Angel, placing Gazzy's pictures in the same piles as hers. The doctor's unneeded x-rays went strait to the shredder, where they joined a growing pile in the trash bag.

Iggy's prints went into place and all were taken down but 9. 4 of each wing remained, along with a shot of his head. As the shredder shredded, Carlisle looked with concern at the board before his face. "It can't be…" he softly said, reaching to touch Iggy's displayed skull. Saying nothing to the flock, Carlisle took down the 9 pictures and sorted them into the growing stacks.

The doctor turned his worried face to the next group of x-rays, Fang's. Once placed on the glowing board, Carlisle's face smoothed into his more relaxed appearance as he took in the new set of images. The display of Fang's bones was clear, save a small chip on one of the long bones in his wing.

I noticed Fang look over his right shoulder to glare at the wing loosely folded at the back of his shirt. I rubbed his shoulder in comfort and he redirected his attention to the doctor.

Carlisle told Fang, having noticed his look, "That will be easy to extract, as it is near the surface. Nothing will be damaged in your wing and you will be able to fly in a few hours after surgery, if my guess is correct."

Fang nodded his head at the doctor and I prepared myself for what my own x-rays would show.

**Again, I leave you all with another cliffy!**

**I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I will post the next part tomorrow, if not Friday. It should be tomorrow, unless I get loaded with tons of homework. I really do not want a ton of homework. **

**Please REVIEW! (Not to sound desperate or anything…)**

**Moony**


	30. Cruelties

_Max POV_

_Fang nodded his head at the doctor and I prepared myself for what my own x-rays would show._

Fang POV

When I saw that the Whitecoats back at the school had implanted a chip in my wing I was so angry I wanted to go hunt them down. I hid the feelings behind my usual mask, but filtering out some emotions with glares of daggers down at the limb.

Max, who noticed my look, patted my shoulder in a reassuring gesture. I so wanted for her to do more, but I understood the need of caution around the flock.

I returned my attention to the wall of lights, where Carlisle was replacing my x-rays with Max's. How many chips could the School put in her without a danger of overload and death in their 'subject'?

Max had her eyes closed to wait for the full view when all 9 images of her skeletal system were up.

I adverted my eyes from where the doctor was working, and instead watched Max as she slowly opened her eyes to take in the scene before her. I saw the blood drain out of her fair skin as she silently panicked in her own way, without alerting the flock.

A step forward brought me behind her. I rested my hands on Max's waist and she leaned into the touch. Then, I myself looked at the board and near panicked like Max.

Her x-rays had blots all over, save her skull and left arm and wing, where Dr. Martinez, Max's mom, had previously taken x-rays of in the past. There were at least 10 chips in Max, and that was just a quick glance up. They were all smaller than her previous chip, though, so about ¼ inch boxes with rounded edges.

Even Carlisle's face had gone slack in amazement at what the wicked Whitecoats at the school did to Max.

In my arms, Max took a deep breath and said, "When can we soonest get all the chips out of the flock, Carlisle?"

"In 3 days. I will need you all to donate a little blood in case something major goes wrong in the procedure. I am especially concerned with Iggy's operation and your own, Max. You see, what I was worried about when I saw his image was that there were a couple chips in his eye sockets…with a closer examination, I can determine what is eye and what is computer…" Carlisle told the flock.

Max shook a bit in my arms at the word blood, but she understood we needed to get replacements. She told the doctor, "That is fine. By the time of 3 days, the flock and I will be okay from the blood donations, with our super-healing. But whatever is not needed will need to be disposed of like the memories of machines in the other room. If anyone got their hands on our blood, they could find out how our DNA's are grafted together and create their own hybrids."

Carlisle nodded and collected the piles of x-rays and slipped them into 2 files after pulling Max's down from the wall. He snapped off the light board and we were left in the glow from the far window. I saw Carlisle rush by with a bag full of shredded plastic and dump it down a shoot. "It's headed to the burner," he told me.

I mutely nodded and supported Max as she walked with the flock and doctor to another part of the hospital. Carlisle led us down 2 flights of stairs, leaving us on the 3rd floor. Rounding a corner, we entered another room and Carlisle motioned absentmindedly to sit, flapping in a general direction at the tidy beds around the room. He exited the room and the flock sat on the covers of the beds. Max sat next to me, still a little shocked, and I kept my arm around her waist.

Carlisle came back with his arms loaded with bags and tubes and *gulp* needles. I volunteered to go first; take one for the flock. He cut off the blood flow in my left arm with a torque for the veins to stand up. Then, he pricked the spot by my elbow with the sanitary needle attached to a tube and sealed blood bag. Red blood spread through the clear tube in time with my heartbeat to drip in the bag and start to fill it up. The doctor removed the torque and blood dripped faster as it was no longer restricted.

I looked away from the sight and paused momentarily as I became dizzy from the loss. I heard Carlisle start on the rest of the flock around the room, and he ended with Max who had lain on the bed next to me. She turned her face into my shoulder as Carlisle repeated the procedure on her.

About 15 minutes later, Carlisle went to Angel and pulled the needle out of her arm. He pressed a band-aid to her arm and held the bag of blood in one hand while the tube went strait in the air for the blood to fill the bag. He closed it off, labeled the plastic with Angel's name, and stuck it into a cooler. Handing Angel a cup of water, he moved on to the rest of us.

I sat up and looked down at Max who was still lying on the bed. I helped her sit up and together we got the flock moving to the doors.

"Thanks, Carlisle, we'll see you later at your home," Max told him.

"No, thank you, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Is there any way I can keep a little of the blood from each of you to see what it looks like?" he asked.

I noticed Max paused for a moment. She seemed to reach a decision because the next thing she said was, "Yes, as long as all evidence of it is disposed of by the time we come back to get the chips removed."

I honestly didn't know what she was thinking, although it showed on Max's face that she trusted the vampire doctor.

Carlisle smiled at all of us, then led us to the stairwell and gave directions. "Okay, head down to the 1st floor, then make a right turn. That will lead you to the main hallway. Push past 3 sets of double doors and make a left turn. You will be at a little-used lobby. The doors are on the opposite side of the space. And I will see you all at home. You might want to eat as well; blood donations make you woozy for a little bit."

Max nodded to him, grateful for the directions. Without mind-reading like Angel, I knew she preferred knowing where to go than have to remember on memories of getting here in the first place.

A while later, we walked out of the hospital and received no questioning looks from people working at the desks as to why we had no adults, thanks to Angel.

Max looked around once we were in the parking lot and, seeing no one, said, "Let's go back to the Cullen's now. I'm beat."

I smiled at her and she gave a small smile in reply. We took off and headed to the house in the woods.

**There will be another chapter up sometime this weekend!**

**Review please!**

**Moony**


	31. Sunset

**Dear Lovely Readers,**

**So sorry it took me FOREVER to get this chapter on. I may know where I am going with my story (in my head, of course), but typing it down is a pain. Not to mention that little thing called Writers Block, when you really can't find a way to…write…something important. **

**Forgive me! (Cookies involved here…)**

**Oh, and I know they are all MAJORLY out of character, but I needed Max to act this way…its called foreshadowing, people!**

**Moony**

_Previously: _

_Fang POV_

_A while later, we walked out of the hospital and received no questioning looks from people working at the desks as to why we had no adults, thanks to Angel. _

_Max looked around once we were in the parking lot and, seeing no one, said, "Let's go back to the Cullen's now. I'm beat."_

_I smiled at her and she gave a small smile in reply. We took off and headed to the house in the woods. _

Max POV

The days passed since that fateful incident in the hospital. The flock and I recovered from the blood donations, and we spent the 3 days before our numerous operations goofing off with the Cullen vampires and a couple members of the La Push packs.

The flock got along well with the groups as I watched them play in the safety of my room. I was still terrified when thinking about the devices the scientists placed in the bodies of my flock and me, so I stayed inside most of the time. I know, not really the Max Ride you all know, but still.

I wondered what tonight would bring, when Carlisle had us go to the hospital.

Quiet footsteps lit upon the ground as I reflected about that problem. A pair of hands wrapped around my waist when the sound stopped, and a head found itself resting on my shoulder. Fang. "What's up Max? It's not like you to be quiet and away from the flock," he commented.

I shrugged gently and leaned back into his comforting solidness. He sighed and kissed my cheek before gently tugging me away from the window to the stairs.

"You are freaking out the flock; lets go outside, Max," he said.

"Okay, fine, Fang, but don't expect me to follow you all over tomorrow," I said with a grin to him, and, quickly covering my worries with a mask, I pulled away from him and ran up the stairs and out.

Angel sprinted over to me the moment I arrived on the porch and she grabbed my hand and towed me over to where she and Nudge were sitting with Rose, Alice, and Leah.

I sat with the girls and watched the interactions between the three groups, avian, vampires, and werewolves.

Leah POV (New! I think…)

Alice and Rose were in a discussion about clothes, which both vampires loved about the same as their husbands. I breathed shallowly whenever wind brought their sickly-sweet scent strait at my face.

The little half-humans ran over to us; I think their names were Angel and Nudge. Angel sat right between Alice and Rose, as if she had no fear of the vampires. Nudge sat beside me and tried to get me talking. "So Leah, how long have you been a werewolf?" she asked curiously.

"Since the Cullen's left the first time, so about **[I honestly don't know how long is between the books so I'm not even going to bother with putting in a date.] **I turned into a werewolf before my brother, Seth," I told the girl. "How did you get the wings?"

"I was born normally, but then something happened and I was at the school where they did experiments on my DNA and I grew wings. I don't really like to talk about it…" Nudge faded out of the conversation and returned her attention to her sister.

I watched the group with a blank look and Angel gave me a quick glance, and then she stood up and gracefully ran over to Max, who had arrived on the porch from somewhere in the house.

I seriously have no idea how the 6 children could stay in the same house as the bloodsuckers, but that was not my problem.

Angel tugged Max over to us and they both ran over to sit by us. I still watched the door as the dark boy followed Max out of the door and went over to the guys. When no one else randomly appeared, I tuned into the conversation taking place at my side and frowned. They were talking about something that was going to happen tonight at the hospital.

"Nudge, nothing is going to happen. We are going to the hospital, Carlisle is going to put us under and remove the chips without us panicking, and we are done," Angel told the older girl.

I noticed Max, the leader of the ragtag group, wasn't the one comforting the girl, but a glance at her face told me everything. She was scared of something that could happen. I understand, considering it would be a _bloodsucker_ cutting her open in the privacy of an operating room as she was drugged with no way to fight anything that happened. It made perfect sense to me.

_You are wrong, that is not the reason Max is worried._

I looked around in confusion to see no one looking at me.

_Okay, who said that?_ I asked silently. I know I'm going insane. Hearing voices normally wouldn't bother me, but I'm not in wolf-form right now. It shocked me to no end when the new voice replied, but I didn't change at all on the outside.

_Sorry, Leah. I guess no one told you I could read minds. It's Angel. And Max is worried because we all hate hospitals. Well, you're right for one thing. We do hate being unable to do anything. After all those years…who wouldn't? _Creepy, the little girl in my head was actually talking to me and holding another conversation aloud to the vampires.

_Can you not read my mind? I get enough of that when I am wolf, and even now I'll bet Edward is reading my mind if he is here._

_Gosh, why does everyone tell me that!? And Edward can't read you when I am. _

Okay, the little mind reader could block me, and she was pushed away from everyone else. _It's an invasion of privacy! I __**really**__ like my thoughts to be my own._ She mentally and physically sighed, and I felt the extra presence leave my head.

A while later, the leader vamp, Carlisle, showed up at the house. He said, "Its time. Flock, please come with me and we will try to get this done as soon as possible." I had no idea what he was talking about, but the 6 not-human kids all got up and followed the doctor to his car, where they got in and drove away down the road.

I stood up and stretched before walking into the woods, where I stripped and tied my clothes to my ankle. I shifted into my grey wolf and took off with all the speed I could gather. I ran until I reached the beaches of home, where I sat looking over the waters illuminated with the setting sun.


	32. Powers, repost

**Okay, this is a repost, so nothing new here.**

**Moony**

Max POV

We arrived at the hospital near its hours where no visitors showed, except those who were from an Emergency Room.

Carlisle led us to a surgical room, metal tools lining the sides of the only bed in the center. "Who is going first?" he asked. "I think Max should go last," he continued, "because hers is the most risky and we might need all the blood if something goes wrong. Not that I'm counting on something going wrong, of course," Carlisle hurriedly filled in when he saw the glares of the flock.

"Fang, you go first. You'll need the extra time while we go to heal so you can fly," I said. Fang gave me a look and I shrugged and replied, "You may as well get it over with. Scared?"

"No," he said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "After Fangy-boo, here, goes-"

Fang glared at the really bad nickname. "Fine, after Fang goes, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and me. Nudge, you get the day off."

"Okay. You're body's process things in your system three times faster than average humans so…30mL for a half hour for humans means…30mL for ten minutes. Fang, after I remove the chip, you will only be crazy off the drugs for a few minutes before you get your head back. I'll make estimations for everyone else as I go on. Fang, please spread your right wing and lie down on the bed," Carlisle said.

Fang did as asked and Carlisle strapped his wrists and ankles to the bed so he couldn't fidget during the operation.

"Do you care if I pull out a few feathers, Fang? I need to in order to reach the chip," Carlisle asked.

"No, just pull them fast," he responded.

Carlisle stuck a needle filled with clear liquid in one of the veins in Fang's right arm. I held his left hand like he held mine all those years ago. "Okay, I can't feel anything," Fang said.

"Good, then this won't hurt."

I watched as Carlisle carefully pulled 3 long feathers in his wing and a bunch of small ones before reaching skin. He took a scalpel and made an incision about an inch and a half long. He used a clamp to push the skin aside and revealed a metal piece: the chip. Carlisle picked up a pair of pliers from the table and gripped the metal object. With a sharp tug, it was out and placed in a shallow bin. Carlisle grabbed a disinfected dowel from the table and dabbed at the surgical sight. The clamp was removed and needle and dissolvable thread were making their way through Fang's skin.

During the entire process, Fang glared up at the ceiling, occasionally squeezing my hand. He didn't go loopy like I did off the Valium when my mom operated on me. I guess it was a good thing, what with the flock and Carlisle in hearing distance.

15 stitches later and Carlisle whipped a cloth coated in antiseptic over the cut and covered it with gauze, which he taped down.

"There you go, Fang, all done," he said as he worked around the table unlatching ankles and wrists.

Fang sat up, still holding onto my wrist, and looked at his wing. "It's gone, right?" he asked, uncertain.

"Positive, see?" Carlisle picked the tray up and handed it to Fang as he cleaned the tools used. "You had better hold on to that incase the School is monitoring you."

Fang nodded and tucked the chip into a pocket of his jeans. I helped him off the table and grabbed the pile of feathers sitting in another dish. Fang folded his wing into his shirt and carefully pulled a windbreaker over the slits in the back.

"Let's go, Gazzy! It's your turn!" I said.

"This will take a little bit more pain killer than Fang, Gazzy. But I will get the chip out without damaging anything, I guarantee it," Carlisle told the little guy.

"Okay," Gazzy said, trust evident in his eyes. He jumped up on the table and Carlisle repeated the process.

Angel took my place in holding his hand as Carlisle injected him with pain killer, disinfected the underside of Gazzy's right arm, and cut him open, the slit longer than Fang's because Carlisle would have to move tendons out of the way.

I held Fang's hand and felt as the medication wore off. He quickly stiffened and his back pushed off the chair, letting his wing push out slightly.

"Its okay, Fang. You'll be fine in a little while," I said quietly and soothingly to him.

Fang just glanced out of the corner of his eye and gave a small nod.

I couldn't do much more than hold his hand because I wasn't a big display of PDA, even if just my family was present, so I squeezed his hand harder and watched the doctor.

He had found Gazzy's chip and was working on taking it out. Once removed, he asked, "Gazzy, wiggle your fingers."

Gazzy wiggled the fingers on both hands and the entire flock sighed in happiness. They remembered when I had lost the use of my left hand for a while.

Carlisle stitched him up and repeated the cleaning and gauzing. He unstrapped the Gasman and handed him the blood-free chip before cleaning the tools in preparation for Angel.

Nudge helped Gazzy down from the table, as he was still a little loopy from the drugs. She then helped up the little 8 year old and strapped her down as Carlisle brought in a bag of blood – just in case.

The entire operation went through, Carlisle carefully maneuvering his scalpel as he dug through Angel's forearm. The chip in her shoulder had been just under the bone, so he had easily taken the one out and placed it in the container. After ten minutes, Carlisle sighed. "Angel, I'm not going to be able to get this one out. It is stuck to the bone, and if I do take it out, it will break the bone."

She looked brave and didn't have anything to say.

I said, "What about Nudge? Could you have Nudge dissolve the chip and then get the fumes out?"

"Good idea, Max, but wouldn't the scientists know right away that that had happened?"

I thought about it. Yes, they would know, but it would be better to get it out of Angel. Who knows? She could go through the 'I want to be leader' phase again because of the one chip. "Get it out; we'll deal with the Whitecoats later, if they show up at all."

"Okay then. Nudge, do you see the chip in her arm?"

Nudge walked forward and looked into Angel's open arm. "Yeah, that's it, right?" she said, pointing.

"Yes. Concentrate your power on that, and hopefully all the metal will get out."

Nudge's face became like stone as she focused on the little chip showing in Angel's arm. A moment passed, and then another.


	33. Seers

**Sorry for the cliffy last chapter, but I had to in order to get more chapters up. Enjoy!**

**Moony**

_Nudge's face became like stone as she focused on the little chip showing in Angel's arm. A moment passed, and then another._

(Still Max POV)

Finally, after what felt like forever, a small cloud formed above Angel's skin, just under Nudge's hand. The cloud dispersed and Nudge smoothed her hand around Angel's incision one last time before backing away and saying, "That's all there was."

Carlisle nodded and told Angel, "Please wiggle your left hand's fingers."

She did so and Nudge's face lit up in joy for helping her little sister.

Carlisle sewed her arm back together and swabbed it clean. He put the gauze over top and taped it down.

"Okay, Iggy. I thought there were originally chips in your head, but then I realized something after going over your x-rays a few more times."

"Well, what?" Iggy said, wanting to know.

"There is noting there but something left behind from when the School was trying to operate. Based on the scarring of your retinas, which I looked at yesterday from the x-rays, there is a small metal rod that rests just under your pupil. Do you want me to take the rods out and risk damaging your eyes forever, or leave them in and you remain with the powers you have today, to possibly develop more?"

Iggy was quiet. None of the flock could help him; this was entirely his decision.

"Well?" Carlisle asked again.

Iggy remained quiet, but then spoke up. "Can I have a little more time to think about this? You can remove Max's chips while I think it over," he said.

"Okay. You have about 45 minutes to an hour. Max, please come over here on the table."

I stood and was about to walk when Fang pulled me by my hand into his arms, where he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and a hug, while at the same time tucking one of his long black feathers behind my ear.

"What was that for?" I asked him, meaning the feather.

"Now you have something of me," he explained.

"You had better take it out before we get home, or we'll have to explain to the people here where we found really big feathers or something," I told him. It was true – the feathers on our wings were twice as long as a normal birds', so our wings could support our weight.

"I still think you look cute," Fang whispered, low enough that only Carlisle, Iggy, and I heard it.

I replied, "Thanks," kissed him one last time on the lips, breaking my PDA rules, and reclined on the cold metal table with both wings extended beside me. I shivered at the memories of a table like this one, although shorter, where I lost the use of my left hand, and admitted feeling for Fang I didn't know I had at the time.

"I'm going to put you under, completely, Max. It will slow your heartbeat so your blood doesn't pump as fast and I can get as many chips out as possible in a shorter time. It will take about 30 minutes," Carlisle said answering questions I hadn't even opened my mouth for yet.

I sighed and nodded my head. The doctor strapped me down and injected a needle into my arm with the sedative. "You are okay with me taking out feathers, right Max?" he asked. I nodded again and fell into a peaceful sleep as soft plucks on my right wing drifted into nothingness.

(Page breaker)

Loud, erotic _beep, beep, beep_'sbrought me out of my slumber. I was still fuzzy as the pain meds wore off. "OWW!! That hurts! What is WRONG WITH ME?" I screeched.

"Calm down, Max!" Fang said. "You are fine, just a little blood loss so you have a transfusion now…" I looked at him through the haze in my head.

"Whose blood?" I asked.

He glanced down sheepishly before returning his gaze to mine, "At first it was just yours, but then one of the chips in your leg hit something major, so the artery started leaking…Carlisle sewed it up and you will be fine."

I noticed he left out who donated next. "And who else do I have in my veins?" I questioned with menace. The anger and harsh _beep, beep, beep_ distracted me from Carlisle, who was still around the table removing chips. Only about 7 were out at this time.

"Well, me."

I saw no problem, considering I had donated to him all those years ago. "What's the big deal; why couldn't you tell me before; I have no issue with that?"

"I just thought tha–" Fang was cut off by my screams of pain. "Is this room sound-proofed?" he asked the doctor.

Carlisle said something and I saw Fang nod through my tears of pain. "Max, are you okay? What hurts?" he asked.

"The…_pain_…like when…I _got_ the…FAST…flying and…running…WORSE!" I said through my whimpers, nearly screaming out some words and growling the others. Fang spoke something else, but I couldn't hear. Something in me was twitching and itching, running together with coldness, then suddenly catching flame. "EVEN WORSE!" I squealed the pain too much. "GET THE FLOCK OUT!" I didn't want them to see me in this much pain; that would be too much for the group to bear.

"They're already gone, Max; Alice sent Carlisle a text to get them all to leave while you were still quietly out…" Fang said. If I hadn't been in so much pain, I would have smacked myself on the forehead for being such an idiot that the seer wouldn't see this happening.

"Did the seer also tell him what is WRONG WITH ME!?" I screamed the pain yet again unbearable. The hot and cold washes over my body were really getting to my head and I could feel myself react.

"She said for Carlisle to stop what he was doing on the last chip, and for the both of us to stand back with no tools near you. Carlisle left the chip in your stomach area in…" Fang drifted off and I didn't know whether it was him or the cracks of something deep inside me. I bit through my lip with the pain and felt Fang quickly press a damp towel to my mouth. The blood flowed down my chin and stopped. Fang pulled away the towel when he though I had stopped bleeding.

A gasp sounded from him and Carlisle. "Max? Didn't you bite through your lip?" Fang asked. I nodded weakly. "Well, where is the cut? There's nothing there!" he exclaimed.

**I'll update by next weekend! (Not this one, one-shot deal going on…)**

**Do what you like, I'm not holding any of you to anything this time, though please be PATIENT! I have tests as Winter Break (2 weeks this year!) is coming up in…9 (!!!) Days!!!**

**Moony**


	34. Burns to the Touch

**Sorry about the long wait…my laptop got all screwy, which I am sure most of you know from the previous author's note (deleted, so don't go and worry yourselves about it). Here is the chapter!**

**Happy holidays, world!**

**Moony**

* * *

_Previously: (Max POV) I bit through my lip with the pain and felt Fang quickly press a damp towel to my mouth. The blood flowed down my chin and stopped. Fang pulled away the towel when he though I had stopped bleeding. _

_A gasp sounded from him and Carlisle. "Max? Didn't you bite through your lip?" Fang asked. I nodded weakly. "Well, where is the cut? There's nothing there!" he exclaimed._

Max POV

The cracks continued despite my questioning mind and I screamed once more, thankful for a hopefully soundproofed room. Suddenly, everything stopped – my pain, my screaming, and my senses – but my heartbeat and working lungs.

The pain was gone and I didn't notice anything. I stared at nothing, the blackness of my eyelids dark to my brain. I processed my chest rising and falling quickly with an inhalation of breath, but other than that, nothing was felt to me.

A huge burst of pain to my brain from under my belly button stopped my breathing once I had inhaled. Nothing echoed in my head, but I vaguely gathered the fact I was screaming – no pain was felt from my throat, but background noise in my head, high and screeching. Who ever said the bad thing about life was not having background music was wrong…if I could do anything, it would be to get rid of the sound of my unnoticed screaming. The noise was worse than that of the Voice's brain-attacks, thankfully gone since I was fourteen.

The pitch increased, until the sound alone messed with my head.

I calmly fell into blackness…

* : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * :

I woke sometime later. The squeaks in my head had dulled, and I was left with a pounding headache. I regained awareness of all I lost in my pain.

Voices, none belonging to my mind, swarmed the space in my ears. I didn't understand what they were saying at all.

Finally, awareness dawned and the voices swarmed in my head as recognizable, and then the words formed.

Fang, his sweet voice nearly shouting, was saying "What is wrong with her!? What went wrong?"

Carlisle responded, "I don't know. I think she has a new power."

A new power? I just got one, though it could be looked at as a continuation of a gift I already had.

"Super healing? That chip burst through her stomach, muscle, and skin. It left so much damage behind! How did she fix the wound with no help from you, and why was she burning up so much?" Fang's voice calmed me and I let myself smile a tiny bit. I felt as if the pair wasn't looking at me anyways. Then, what Fang said dawned on me. The chip burst through me, and I healed it without doctor's help and a major fever. Maybe I had another power already.

Thinking about the possibility, I heard Carlisle sigh and a warm hand was in mine – Fang. My eyelids fluttered open and I met his eyes as my first sight.

"Hi, Max," Fang said, a small smile gracing his lips. He bent down and gently kissed my forehead. Where he touched me, a burning sensation flowed and trembled down my skin, thankfully unnoticeable to him.

"Hello, Fang," I replied to him. It hurt to talk for some reason; my throat was sore as if I had been screaming. Wait, I think I had been…

"Oh good, Max, you're awake. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked concern for me obvious in his voice.

"I hurt, especially my throat. What happened to me?" I asked.

Fang let Carlisle finish. "You started screaming at a really high pitch, which is why your throat is sore. Then, your belly button burst open and the last metal chip oozed out onto the table. You started to heal, very fast by the way, without my help. All the while, you were running a fever at a higher temperature than that of the werewolves."

I laid stunned over what had happened, and then I remembered something else – the Flock. "What about the flock?"

"Iggy decided to leave his eyes alone, so he and the younger group went home," Fang told me hurriedly.

"Okay," I replied. I looked around my surroundings. I was still in the operating room, although I was no longer strapped to the table and my wings were tucked in to my back. "Can I leave, Carlisle?" I wanted out from the place where I had something new and painful happen to me; I was reminded of the School.

"Yes you can, Max. I will see you and Fang back at my house. Your clothes are in the room on your way out for you to change." He handed me a baggie filled with the chips that were inside me.

I thanked Carlisle, and Fang and I left him in the room, cleaning up and ridding the place of avian blood. I changed in moments as Fang's back faced me, giving me a small sense of dignity. My stomach was sore, but nothing more and the places where the other chips had been taken out of me were gone, nothing on the skin but faint pink lines of new scar tissue. I placed the chips in a zipper pocket of my jacket.

We casually walked out of the hospital holding hands before turning to the quiet and shady back of the building, where Fang and I spread our wings and took off.

Miles passed below us as our wings managed the air currents and we wheeled around in the misty air to the Cullen residence. We flew in a comfortable silence, both dwelling on thoughts. Mine turned harsh as flares of pain from my back muscles twitched my wings and dropped me a few feet in the air. Fang, too, fell a couple feet and held on to my hand, ready to catch me if I fell.

I did. My feathers and skin felt as if they were on fire and my wings collapsed, pulling Fang down to the ground with me until he caught us in flight. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist as my wings unconsciously tucked themselves into the indents beside my spine.

My skin heated up in a burning fever and I trembled. Fang cursed aloud as I nearly scorched him, my temperature that hot. He murmured soft words into my ear as he sped up his flight to the Cullen's house, but I paid no attention to him in my pain. He noticed and kissed my forehead once before concentrating of flapping harder.

My reaction stunned even me. Where his lips touched, a river of ice followed. It was trailing through my body and bringing down the fever. I cooled in seconds and got my senses back. Fang nearly pulled his arms away from me at my sudden change, but he came to himself and instead angled his wings to the ground, saying nothing.

To my touch, Fang was colder than I was, and I had cooled immensely. Something was wrong – and with both of us.

* * *

**I realize I spoil Max, Fang, and Nudge by giving them excess powers from the book. However, the other members of the Flock (except Nudge, only one extra power for her!) may get more powers…I haven't worked out the finer details yet. **

**I also realize that this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense…I struggled to write the ending, but I promise the next chapter will be smoother as I know where to go now. :P **

**Thanks for reading and have a happy holiday. For those who celebrate Christmas, I say Merry Christmas. And for you Jewish people who also in part rock the world, Happy Hanukkah!**

**Also, check out a slightly new fic by me, Changeling, on my profile. It's a cross between Twilight and Tithe (by Holly Black). If you do, I'll feel loved! I have a poem, too, called Best Friends. It's a one-shot; check it out please!**

**Moony**


	35. Relaxations

**Happy New Year's Eve! Okay, sorry it took forever to get a chapter up, but here you go! Hey, check my poll on my profile…I want to know what most people prefer!**

**Moony**

* * *

Iggy POV (From ch. 35 to present…or something along those lines)

The pixie-like vampire had called Carlisle as Max lay on the table. I heard her smooth breathing as she rested in oblivion.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked the phone at a quick pace. However, thanks to the damned scientists at the school, I had hearing equal to that of a vampire, and the conversation was no problem for me to catch.

"Something is going to happen to Max, and if the Flock doesn't leave, they are going to be scarred for life; to see their leader in such pain!" Her voice was even higher than Carlisle's and hurt my ears.

"Okay, Alice, thanks for the warning. I will tell them that now," Carlisle said and hit a button before sliding the phone back in his pocket. He continued operating on my leader as he said, "That was Alice. She called to say something has come up and you all should go back to our home." He spoke at a normal tone so everyone could hear easily.

Fang replied, "Iggy, could you please take them home?"

I heard the desperation in his voice and I knew he didn't want to leave Max alone with just Carlisle, whom she had met only a short while ago. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Come on, guys. Let's leave the doctor in peace." I got up from my chair and my fingers grazed along the walls as I walked to where I remembered the door to be. Nudge's light footsteps sounded behind me and she grabbed my hand, tugging me out of the room safely. Angel and Gazzy followed closely.

"Oh, and Iggy," Carlisle said.

"Yeah?"

"If any pain is felt, Nudge should take two of the painkillers, and Angel and Gazzy should each take one." Fang's rough hand was in mine for a second as he placed a bottle of pills, which I could see as it was white.

"Thanks, Carlisle. They will appreciate it later when they hurt and are annoying me. By the way, do you have any of those pills that make you relax?" I asked him. What I was asking for was a pill the school used on us when they were unhooking us from the tables. It would basically shut down the muscles for a little bit, usually half an hour, so they could get us in our cages with no problems. I personally hated them, but if Nudge kept her talking up, I would resort to medication.

"Are you talking about a muscle relaxer? Why would you need – oh," Carlisle said, quickly realizing I was talking about Nudge. "Yes, they're in the red bottle on the top shelf of my office. Just take one, or you'll be out of it for a few hours. And Iggy, are you going through with the operation on your eyes yet?"

I had no answer yet to this question, so I responded, "Can I have a little more time to think about it?"

Carlisle hurriedly spoke, "Yes, go on ahead and take all the time you need. I don't have the materials ready yet anyways if you were to decide yes. I had better return to Max now, so please remember to close the door on your way out."

I nodded as his soft footsteps retreated back to the table, and I was pulled once more as Nudge continued her wild talking to Angel, who was responding half as animatedly. I slipped the pill bottle into a free pocket, one that wasn't occupied by a bomb, and followed like a good blind kid as we walked through the hospital halls to the great outdoors.

I was about to get a headache from Nudge when I said, "Okay, Nudge, please slow down the talking for a moment, and let's get back to the Cullen's house. I want to know what Alice Saw that was so important we couldn't be in the room for."

The mini-flock was quiet after my words, but then Nudge said, much quieter I must admit, "Sorry Iggy, but I mean how often is it that you get to help in surgery? And then you get to destroy things with your power? Just jump here and you'll be fine to fly. Seriously, I got to help Carlisle! Maybe I would become a doctor some day so I can help people like Angel. I mean, I wouldn't get to use my power, but I really like helping people…"

Nudge's voice became quieter as I jumped in the air, true to her words. I flew up until the air was thinner, where I knew humans wouldn't be able to see me. Her voice gradually got louder as she ascended to my height.

Gazzy huffed over to me and I felt as he lightly brushed his wing feathers over the tip of my wings. He flew north, where the Cullen house was. I followed and together we brainstormed ideas for bombs that, chances are, Max would very much so hate if she were to find out about them.

Nudge and Angel continued their conversation behind us. Not five minutes later, Nudge exclaimed, "Iggy! I'm hungry!"

I sighed. Couldn't she have mentioned this _before _we left the hospital!? "Nudge, we just left the hospital! Couldn't you have gotten anything to eat there? And besides, we are almost to the Cullen house and I don't have Max's credit card."

She was quiet, "I've heard from TV that hospital food is terrible, so I didn't want anything when we were there! And I'm _really_ hungry! Can we fly any faster to get to the house? I hope Esme has food for us in the refrigerator. She is such a good cook; have you had any of her food? Isn't refrigerator a weird word? And its shortened word, fridge? I mean, really, who invented the word fridge and refrigerator? Something was wrong with them… Imagine if that was your name! It would be all… 'Hi, my name is Refrigerator Guy, what's your name!' That would be slightly creepy…"

I worked hard to block Nudge's voice from my head and focused on the decision I had to make about my eyes. Did I really want to risk not having vision again just to get pieces of metal from my head that were potentially harmless? I could see whites already, and maybe I would develop other colors to see later on. I continued thinking of the pros and cons of getting my eyes fixed as we flew the last distance to the Cullen residence.

We landed, and Nudge was off to the kitchen, while I sat on a rock by the river and thought some more over my future.

A voice interrupted me. "Iggy, how did you know that rock was there? I didn't think anyone had mentioned it before, and you sat exactly on it." One of the werewolves sat by my side, though I wasn't sure which.

"I'm not sure, really. Who are you again?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to mention that. I'm Brady, nice to meet you." I smiled in his direction and bent to pick a rock off the dirt floor. I skipped it over the surface of the river and it bounced three times before falling in. Wait, how did I know that? I could hear little over the water. I bent again and felt for a rock, throwing it again. In my head, a little image was created and something triggered four little flashes. I lifted my head and moved it around, changing the way my ears got the sound. Images came to mind and I figured it out – I had a new power, and it was echo-location!

* * *

**Yes, I realize it's a cliffy, and the description sucks… Now, I'm going to go party, and I would be so glad if I carried into the New Year a bunch of reviews. That is just a suggestion, by the way.**

**Happy holidays, everyone! I'll write next year!**

**Moony**


	36. Experiments

**I am terribly sorry for taking four months or so longer between updates! However, I am incredibly busy…so that's life. In fact, I was so busy I hadn't the time to write out this chapter… Miz636, a dear friend to me, offered and did write this chapter! I edited and changed things around…but all credit goes to her! Also, I freakin' recommend reading her works 'cause they're awesome!**

**There's more at the end of the chapter.**

**~Moony**

* * *

Iggy's POV (A while later)

I was at the beach by La Push. Brady had taken me here and then gotten Quil, or at least that's the name I heard.

I sat on a rock by the beach and started making high pitched clicking noises. It created an even larger and better picture in my mind than just listening did before. I could see the trees, Quil and Brady, the waves of the ocean, and even every single pebble that made up the ground of the beach. I could even tell that Quil and Brady were looking at me because of their noses, which I could now see with my echo-location.

"How are you doing that?" I turned to Quil.

"I'm not really sure. I just am. It's like an instinct now."

"Keep on practicing it dude. Make it work even better." Brady really likes this power.

I just grin evilly and keep on working with my new ability.

* * *

Max's POV (Just after Fang and she landed in chapter 35)

I looked up at Fang in amazement. He was colder than normal and I was warmer than normal. He also calmed me down just by touching me on my arm. What is going on with us?

I looked around us, we were by the river by the Cullen's, but we were north of their home by a long ways. We had the forest to the east of us and over to the west of us also, but that was past the river.

"Hey, Fang?" He looked over at me. "Can you go try to touch the river? I mean, you cooled me down, maybe you can freeze it."

"Sure." He walked over to the river and put his hand in it. I saw his forehead scrunch up slightly with concentration. Then I looked back at the river.

It was starting to freeze! It was slow, but definitely steady. The river was freezing, and it looked solid enough to stand on without it cracking. Heck, you could probably have put the entire Flock, Pack, and all the Cullen's throughout the slowly freezing river.

I gasped as the river started to freeze even faster. That got Fang to look up at me, and then look down at the river. That's when he suddenly realized what he was doing.

"Whoa." He took his hand out of the river. It was still frozen. He turned to look at me. "Your turn."

I gulped and walked over to the river. Putting my hand on the ice, I concentrated very hard, trying to think of the heat I had felt before.

Suddenly, I felt the heat and it was moving through my hand to the ice. I slowly felt the ice melting under my fingers. It was turning back to water.

When my hand was covered in water, I opened my eyes, which had closed while I had been concentrating, and saw that the river was unfrozen again and running smoothly.

Fang and I looked at each other in amazement. We could make things freeze or melt and calm each other down while having very emotional moments that made our powers kick in. I heated up and I'm guessing he cooled down.

"Max?" I raised an eyebrow. "Let's get some wood, I have an idea." I nodded and went with him to gather some wood.

We each got a small pile of wood and brought it back towards the river. I put my pile down.

"What's your idea?" He smiles.

"Make a fire." Oh of course! If I can control fire, I should be able to make one just by thinking about it.

We set up the wood and then I put my hand on it and concentrated. A few moments later and we had a roaring fire in front of us. Instead of looking at Fang, though, I looked at the fire and thought about calming it down a bit; it calmed down.

"Whoa." Fang was looking between the fire and me, his mask gone in wake of amazement.

He walked over to the river and concentrated for a moment. A ball of water came out of the river and sat in his hand, but was moving around as if currents were passing inside. He then turned it into a moving ball of snow; then a moving ball of ice. He finally turned it back into water and let it drop into the river.

"Whoa." I said right back at him.

We both smiled and started to practice using our new powers. There was so much we could do…

* * *

**Okay, so when I said there was more, there was, just not as much… I'm not going to update again until AT LEAST June, because I want to write the entire story out so I'm not leaving it on hiatus for long amounts of time… Well, that's all my news, and I hope all you have a very good life.**

**Until June (Hopefully)!**

**~Moony**


	37. Captured

**I have decided to forgo 1st person because I cant really write it at the moment...so until further notice, all chapters of 'What is THAT?' shall be 3rd person.**

**~Moony**

* * *

_Previously:_

_He walked over to the river and concentrated for a moment. A ball of water came out of the river and sat in his hand, but was moving around as if currents were passing inside. He then turned it into a moving ball of snow; then a moving ball of ice. He finally turned it back into water and let it drop into the river._

"_Whoa." I said right back at him._

_We both smiled and started to practice using our new powers. There was so much we could do…_

* * *

Three days passed since Max and Fang came into their discovery of new powers, control over fire and water. The couple was currently relaxing with the rest of their flock by the river, along with a couple Cullen vampires and La Push werewolves.

The flock had come to a decision the past night, as both Max and Fang felt the time was right.

Alice, sitting on a small chair with her feet in the running water, said, "So, since you all are leaving to finish with the school with the help of Max and Fang's new powers, we are going up to Alaska. Bella and Edward decided it was time to introduce Nessie to the vampire family up north, as they had never been formally after the Volturi's visit. Also, Carlisle wanted to check in on the family since it had been thinned out."

Max smiled and nodded. "We want to get the threat of the School and Itex over with, and figure we may as well start with the rebuilt School in California. After all, it is south from here; not that long of a flight."

The flock packed up a few changes of clothing in their packs, and Iggy and Gazzy stocked up on bombs and such. They were all leaving that day.

After hugs and sadness from the Cullen family and the La Push pack, Max and the flock took off in the air, jumping strait up. Those on the ground kept their awe to themselves, the originality of flying teens still not glossed over.

The flock veered left and flew to the shore. They rode the updrafts from the cool ocean waters and played a bit in the air, relishing the chance to spread their wings and to settle for a long flight that was near 1,000 miles in length. Max figured they could be near Death Valley, where the School was located, in under a week. After all, the flock would be taking it slow considering they wanted to be awake to fight. Later on, they would head back to Dr. Martinez and Ella for well-deserved rest, and back to Forks to live. Hopefully, the Whitecoats would be smart enough to stop the testing when they found out what happened to California's School.

By day three of flying, the flock was more than halfway to the School. They had crossed the boarder of Oregon into California a few hours ago. All were tired and Gazzy was the one to point out an old, abandoned house not far away. There were no lights around it, so Max took that as an 'Okay' to land there for rest.

The windows were all wooden shutters, so Gazzy simply slipped a stick through the crack to push up the hook holding them together from the inside. Angel crawled through and soon had the front door opened. With the rest of the light from outside, Max and company saw the house was just dust-covered, but okay to stay in. There was nothing in the cupboards to eat, but the Flock was covered from the Cullen's.

Conversation was minimal, other than the fact Fang, who had pulled out a map from a pocket on his backpack, said, "There are only 400 miles or so until we reach the School, so day after next at soonest."

The Flock, having been surrounded by unsleeping vampires for days on end, didn't set up a watch. To be frank, they were unused to sleeping on the ground, though they did. Max and Fang slept next to each other with fingers intertwined even in sleep. Gazzy and Angel were on one side of Max, though Angel's head rested on her stomach. Iggy was at the couple's feet, and Nudge was above them.

None of the flock noticed the indistinct scrabbling on the dust-covered floor. No one woke at a tiny injection on whatever limb was closest to the outside huddle. All fell into a deeper sleep, and none woke when the front door carefully opened.

The Flock was carefully picked up one at a time from the ground by two men in dark clothes. They passed them to two other men outside, and were placed in individual cages stacked in the back of a non-descript moving truck with ventilation holes along the roof.

For two days, the Flock was in the cages. They were drugged each time they moved of their own free will by people resting on comfortable chairs in the back of the truck. Neither Sun nor darkness woke them.

On the third day, metal doors slid open, revealing the compound of the School. The Flock was drugged again as their cages were unloaded and wheeled into one room. Each member was pulled from the cage by Whitecoats and placed facedown on beds fit for their height. Arms and ankles were strapped down with restraints on the bed while one woman went around the room with a clean syringe for each.

She stuck the needle at the junction of neck and shoulder and inserted a micro-chip the size of a grain of rice deep into the tissue. The flight-feathers on the wings of the six avians were clipped by a bird-doctor sworn to secrecy by the School. Really, the man's family was being threatened with death if he didn't keep quiet on what he saw. The feathers were brought into another room to be studied, along with a pull of blood from the doctor.

IV's were threaded into the arms of each Flock member, as they hadn't been watered or fed for days. The IV was laced with more of the sleeping draught, as they had started to fight the drugs off at the clipping.

When all the liquids were administered to the six Flock members, the Whitecoats pushed each bed one at a time into another room. Each person was unstrapped from the white and placed in another cage where they were locked in to fight off the sleeping drugs.

Hours passed and Angel was the first to wake, having been given less to be subdued. She sat up in fright, and was grateful that she was in a bigger cage; otherwise she would have hit her head on the roof. "Max, Gazzy, anyone awake?" she asked her voice hoarse.

No one responded to Angel's call. She curled up on her side and released a few tears at the pain it brought her trimmed wings. The soft white flight-feathers were no longer part of Angel, though they were growing in already, the cause of the pain.

She closed her eyes as her mind examined those of the Whitecoats, learning what they wanted to do with the six mutants as their captives. Angel pleaded in her mind for someone to wake up.

* * *

**Yes, it's kind of sad, but suspenseful. You're in luck; it's not much of a cliff hanger.**

**I'm sorry for the wait, and you'll have to wait a bit longer for another update. I'm going to camp for two weeks, I'm home for two days, and then I'm away for another two weeks. I'll have no time to write, unless I'm hit with inspiration at the places. Who knows, maybe I will be.**

**I hope you all are enjoying your summer, or the start of your school year, whichever.**

**Again, sorry for the delay, and I'll hopefully have this fic finished by September!**

**~Moony**

**Oh, please check out my FictionPress page, with my own works unrelated to…anything. The link is in my profile. **

**Posted 7/3/2009**


	38. Escape

**Updated at last! I know this chapter moves kind of fast, but I didn't want to leave everyone waiting for too long… I wrote most of the chapter at camp. This is the second-to-last chapter; the epilogue is next, and a small input after that. Enjoy!**

**~Moony**

* * *

_Previously: No one responded to Angel's call. She curled up on her side and released a few tears at the pain it brought her trimmed wings. The soft white flight-feathers were no longer part of Angel, though they were growing in already, the cause of the pain._

_She closed her eyes as her mind examined those of the Whitecoats, learning what they wanted to do with the six mutants as their captives. Angel pleaded in her mind for someone to wake up._

* * *

It took a week for the flight-feathers to grow in fully. Tests went on in the labs during that time each day, sometimes more than once. Even though the feathers were clipped, the Whitecoats still had the flock members pump with their wings to see how they worked while in flight.

They stood on a block raised above the ground so that the tips wouldn't brush the ground. He or she would flap and flap, creating wind, but going nowhere.

Mazes were still popular among the scientists, even though Angel could read their minds and beat everything, Max didn't react to the hot coils, and Fang cooled everything down as he ran past. Iggy could navigate just as well, and he learned to leap over the obstacles as his clicking estimated how far across each was.

During certain tests, heat sensors were scanning the flock members. The Whitecoats were quite puzzled as to why Max burned so bright, and Fang was cold enough to be dead, as a human, not a bird.

The flock never spoke, never complained, as Max and Fang worked out a plan in the safety of their cages.

***

Max woke with a start and nearly hit her head, ruining any chances of a nightmare. The crates were still small, but at least the flock was kept in the same room.

Fang was staring at her with a small smile on his lips. _"Watch this,"_ he mouthed. His hands worked so his fingers were at the lock. With tensed fingers, a talon shot out from his index finger. He inserted it into the lock and twisted. The lock popped open with a small _click_. Fang pulled his fingers through before he pushed open the door. Fang's body uncoiled and he slid feet-first from the enclosure.

Nudge woke was well. She simply dissolved the lock on her cage and pushed it open in the time it took Fang to cross and open Max's.

Fang and Nudge went around opening the three cages left closed as Max stretched up. Fang caught a glimpse of her flat stomach as her shirt rose above the pant-line. Max sent a quick wink at him before she lowered her arms and refolded her wings flat to her back.

"Let's get out of here," Max said quietly. There weren't any cameras in the room, nor microphones, but she didn't want to take chances that someone would hear from outside.

"We're the only good people in this place," Angel spoke up, having read the minds of everyone in the building over the week.

Nudge opened the keypad door when Angel motioned that no people or mutants were in the hallway. With a window at one end and offices at another, the flock turned left and quietly jogged to freedom.

Max set fire to the room on her way out. She closed the door behind her after checking there was a flow of oxygen to feed her fire. "Come on, let's fly!" she cried. The Flock hurried as Fang kicked open the window only to find it blocked by iron bars.

Nudge worked her power at dissipating them while Iggy and Fang kept watch. Max set fire to more rooms as she waited, watching the sprinklers, though they had been disabled in that hall by some handy work by Iggy.

Angel was the first through the opening, followed by Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, and Max, who set the exit on fire on her way through. They quickly leapt from the ground and into the air with little difficulty, rising on warm updrafts from the flaming building.

Max soared up and saw the fire had caught to more of the building. She flew around with fire pouring from her hands.

Nudge went around peeking through windows and using her powers on any computers she saw the Whitecoats using. They crashed and humans cursed.

The Flyboys that rose in the air from an underground exit were brought to the ground as Fang froze the organic material in the wings. They were smashed to pieces on impact with the ground.

Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy, having little in the way of helpful powers to destroying the School, instead worked on keeping Whitecoats in the burning building. Angel used compulsion on them, while Iggy and Gazzy blocked entrances before Max could get to them.

"Out of here," Max yelled, only to turn around at the howl of alarms from deep within the School.

Five Avian Americans squinted through the rising smoke. Iggy said, "There are sprinklers putting the fire out!"

Fang grinned then, to the surprise of all in the air, including Iggy (Angel sent a picture to him). "You all go on ahead; I'll follow in a bit," he said.

Even Max left, after telling Fang they were heading north to Forks again.

Fang watched over his shoulder as his family left. He shook his head a few times to dispel distracting thoughts, and returned his attention to the smoking School below him.

The red tinges of flame were disappearing under the onslaught of water from the sprinklers. He spread out his power over water using his mind. With a twist, Fang froze all the water in the School below him.

He felt the cool breeze rise up, and knew that everyone and everything in the building that had water in its atomic makeup was solid ice. Actually, it was colder than ice, whatever that may be.

Fang felt no sorrow for the deaths of the Whitecoats and evil mutants in the plot of land below him. He knew the walls and pipes were frozen, the latter burst from the sudden rush of ice. The ice would have exploded from the pressure.

Again with his power, he unfroze the water, and heard with his acute hearing the sudden rush as ice melted down from the walls. The dirt around the building was soon soaked as all the floors flooded out. "That is a job well done," he said to himself.

Fang turned on one wingtip, a trick learned from the hawks all those years ago. He flapped hard enough toward the north, hoping to run into his family before long. At the same time, he didn't want to go so fast, for they would learn that he had killed everyone in seconds. _Well, it's a win-lose situation,_ he thought. _I could have left them alive, but if I did that, there's a chance those Whitecoats would come back after us. I have done what is necessary to make the lives of my family safer, regardless of what that may mean to some of them. _

Fang flew along, and soon his vision of a wide open blue sky included the Flock. He cleared his mind of what he had done to save the truth from Angel as he approached them.

Minutes later, the Flock was reunited, and on their way to a new life with friends met only weeks ago.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, but it's an update. Again, it's the second-to-last chapter.**

**If you'd like to read anything else of my work before I finish this story (for good, there will be no sequel), check out my stuff on Fanfiction, or go to my Fictionpress page (the link is pretty close to the top of my Profile page).**

**~Moony**


	39. Finnis

**This is the final chapter to 'What is That!' Thank you so much to those readers who have stayed with me in this long process (9 months)! Without your supportive reviews, I probably would not have finished this work of fan fiction. **

**I hope you all stay on for Author Alert, because I'll be writing more (though I've learned to write out the entire story before posting, so I have time to finish) and would appreciate it if people were to read it.**

**Again, thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

**~Moony**

* * *

_Previously: Fang flew along, and soon his vision of a wide open blue sky included the Flock. He cleared his mind of what he had done to save the truth from Angel as he approached them. _

_Minutes later, the Flock was reunited, and on their way to a new life with friends met only weeks ago. _

* * *

"I'll only need a few days before you can move in," Esme told the Flock. They had bought a house not far from the Cullen's mansion with the infinite credit-card that had lasted well for three years.

Not long after their return to Forks, with the victory over the School fresh in their minds, the flock had gone through listings of residencies. They found many openings in the secretive areas between La Push and the Cullen's. They chose the final house, and were letting Esme redecorate as they slept at their house.

Alice went shopping for each member of the flock, choosing the wardrobes with care, using her own money. Max had loosened up, realizing before Bella had that it was easier to leave Alice to her own. Also, the Cullen family was very wealthy, and had a lot of money that wouldn't run out any time soon.

Max's mother had come up with Ella, and both were going to live in the flock's house. Mrs. Martinez opened her own Animal Shelter in the public area of Forks, and helped with everything around the place. She was a bit surprised at the werewolves and vampires, but she became fast friends with Esme, and compared medical techniques with Carlisle.

The Flock kept the powers they had gotten, though no new ones were added. Angel could still change forms and be a creepy eight-year-old, Nudge was good with electronics, memory, and metal, Iggy was able to see things (slightly), Gazzy was himself, Fang had talons, invisibility, and powers over water, and Max had super-speed and powers over fire. The flock had more abilities, sure, but they were better left hidden.

Fang and Max stayed together, and eventually married. No children came of it, luckily, or chicken-wings would be the main laugh until the kids could fly.

Nudge and Iggy remained friends, as Nudge got together with a relation of a werewolf, one who was human. Iggy married a human woman sometime later, who was cautious of the family. She in no way minded her husband's blindness. The couple had a son, who could see perfectly fine. He had strawberry-blonde wings with dark brown stripes, though they were miniature until he turned four. The werewolves loved Cicero Ride, the vampires too.

Angel remained single, but she minded not, for she wasn't into deep connections at that point. She worked as a shrink in Seattle for middle-aged women, and ended up quite famous in the news, unassociated with the bird-kids that flew around years before.

A later grown teenaged girl Imprinted on Gazzy, and they too married later. Their child had wings, and changed to a werewolf the week of her fifteenth birthday. She imprinted on Cicero.

Billy Black and Mrs. Martinez connected, and married two years after she moved to Washington. They moved to a house not far from the flock's house, but still in La Push boundaries, as Billy was still an elder.

Ella and a human from her college in San Antonio were married ten years later. She stayed in contact with her family, though he never learned of the traits of the flock, the La Push Indians, or the Cullen vampires.

Jake and Nessie, as soon as she finished her first trip through college, were married, and bought a house on the boarder between La Push and Forks. She remained immortal, and beside Jake forever.

The Flock, the vampires, and the wolves all stayed together, each intermingled, old grudges lost.

None of the flock expired as previous experiments had. In fact, after hitting thirty years old, they ceased to age on the outside, and were happy, for the Whitecoats had clicked some inner genetics when merging the avian and human DNA. It was questioned, but later shrugged off as no ill side effects came about because of it.

Life went on. The three groups remained hidden from the humans, as no one aged any longer, save the Black elders. They passed in time, and were forever remembered. Occasionally, a person would fly out and go to gain more knowledge, but they always came back some time later. No strays came by to disrupt life after the final visit from the Volturi, and all were grateful. Peace came and stayed with each and every person, whether they be a werewolf, vampire, or a flock member.

* * *

**Yes, that is my **_**slightly**_** pathetic ending. But I like it, and everything is summed up. For the most part.**

**Please check out my own writing on my FictionPress page, because I'd like some feedback! Access is through my profile here on FanFiction.**

**Well, until my last update on this story!**

**~Moony**


	40. Inspired

Fire and Ice

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.

_-- Robert Frost_

* * *

This poem is where I got the idea of powers for Fang and Max, and how they would end up defeating the School once and for all. After all, Max tries to destroy it first with fire. But that didn't work, so Fang went after it with ice. And won. They all hated, and that, along with some sense of far-off desperation, the Flock triumphed once and for all.

Well, that's the end of this fic. I thank all readers and reviewers for sticking with me through to the end!

Final disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the Twilight stories, for they are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I DO NOT OWN the Maximum Ride stories, for they are the property of James Patterson. I DO NOT OWN the Fire and Ice poem, for it is the property of Robert Frost.

Final claim: I own the storyline, plot and the powers, for they are my own. If you wish to use them, based off of my ideas, please ask.


End file.
